Without You
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: Amy's dreams were about to become a reality, but is she fully prepared for the road that lies ahead, especially when a certain "Legend Killer" is involved?
1. Chapter 1

She watched the street lights from the backseat, becoming a blur in her vision as they passed. She had been on the road for so long, the days seemed to become lost and the time never fazed her mind anymore. She could hear the conversation being carried on by the other occupants of the large SUV, but had drowned out their voices long ago. It was something she had learned to do on the road when she needed to clear her head before facing an audience.

She wasn't being rude, and those close to her knew that. On the contrary, she was normally an easy, out-going, bubbly person; usually the life of any party. She was simply trying to focus and become "one with the ring," as she had came to call it. It was her own strategy for preparing and planning before any appearance.

As the car jolted to a stop in the parking lot, her lids flashed open as she looked at the community center she would be performing in that night. It was larger than she had expected, which meant more people would be attending. She liked it that way. It made her feel a little bit closer to the dream she had worked so hard at achieving.

As she exited the car and walked towards the back door entrance, she smiled seeing Jim Ross standing a few feet inside talking with her boss. Anytime someone came from the head office, it excited her, even if she wasn't the one being moved up, it meant that Talent Relations were at least observing the matches that were on the card for the night.

She entered the building and tilted her head in his directions before continuing inside. She felt a hand grab her arm lightly before she turned around. She looked at her boss, Kevin before looking at Jim, wondering what she was being stopped for.

"Amy, can we talk for a minute?" Kevin asked, pulling her to the side, as Jim followed close behind.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, looking between the two men.

"Well, I'm gonna have to take you off the card tonight." Kevin began, waiting for her reaction.

She placed her hands into her jacket pocket, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was clearly becoming angry, knowing she wouldn't have the chance the perform tonight after all. She had traveled nearly 3 hours when she could have stayed at home and got a good nights sleep, something she had not gotten for some time.

"I don't understand why, Kevin. I mean, why did I have to travel tonight then?" she asked, trying to control her anger.

"Well, that's where Mr. Ross comes into place here. Jim?" he said, smiling in the older man's direction, giving him the floor to speak.

"Amy, we received tapes of your progression about 2 weeks ago. After viewing them..." he said, trailing off and looking at Kevin, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "...we believe your ready to be brought up."

Amy stood still for a moment, afraid that this was some sort of dream and she would wake up any second. She hadn't been prepared for such life-changing news, especially not tonight of all nights. She looked at Jim and Kevin, not sure if words were able to escape her lips.

"Amy, you'll be leaving us tonight and flying back for the second-half of Raw." Kevin said, trying to bring her back to reality.

"I...I don't know what to say." she said, shaking her head.

"Well, I was hoping you would say that because we have to get going if we're going to catch our flight back in time." Jim said, laughing lightly.

"Um, sure." she said, smiling at Kevin. "Thank you."

"You've earned it. Now, go make us proud." he said, giving her a small hug.

She followed Jim to another car waiting outside the doors before slipping into the backseat and taking one last look at the small venue. She knew from that moment on, she would be performing in front of thousands of people and even if she was used to the aspects of the wrestling world, she knew she wasn't fully prepared for the big leagues.

"Is there anything I need to do?" she found herself asking Jim.

"Not tonight. You get to sit back, watch the show and enjoy yourself. Tomorrow however, you'll be rather busy, my dear." he said, smiling.

"Can I ask what I have ahead of me?" she asked softly.

"Well, tomorrow we'll have your contract ready for you to sign. To my understanding, there will be a script ready for you for next weeks Raw, so I'm sure Stephanie and the rest of the creative department will want you to meet with the Superstars and Divas you may be working with." he replied.

"Are you saying I'll be debuting next week?" she asked, taken aback.

"It seems that way. Apparently Vince has high hopes for you and your character. He's impressed with what progress you've made in OVW." he answered.

"This is all happening so quickly. I never thought I'd be brought up so soon." she said, sighing deeply.

"It's a little overwhelming and I know we're starting you early. I'm hoping you can get the hang of things this week before next Monday hits."

"I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I'll do my very best." she replied sincerely.

"I'm sure you will." he said, tapping her knee lightly before staring out the window.

She let her mind trail off then, thinking of what her life would hold from that moment on. She could feel her nerves swimming within her stomach, along with the anxiousness to work and the excitement to perform on the big stage. She couldn't help but smile the entire ride to the airport. She knew her life was about to change, and rather good or bad, she was ready for just that.


	2. Chapter 2

He paced backstage, eager to get his night over with so he could call his wife before heading to bed for some much needed rest. He had been on a 20-day stretch on the road, driving and flying from town to town, venue to venue, autograph signing to radio and TV promotions. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and get some sleep. He still had some on-air time he needed to fulfill before he could even think about a shower, much less the lonely hotel bed he could relax in.

He and his wife had had many arguments over the past few months; ever since he had returned full time to the ring since his injury. He knew the toll his line of work had on relationships and when others had told him it was hard, he hadn't realized how difficult it really was.

He had missed his wife; there was no denying that. But, he missed his 4 month old daughter even more. He had barely been able to spend time with her after she was born before he was cleared medically to wrestle once more. It pained him to leave the house anymore, knowing it would be days, sometimes weeks before he would see her again. And every time he returned to his house, it seemed her looks had changed from the last time he had left.

His wife had managed to send him pictures on his cell phone daily, which helped, but it still hurt to be away from his infant for so long. Besides life on the road being extremely lonely at times, it didn't help to be homesick on top of it.

Luckily, he didn't have a match that night, but he was told to be ready bright and early the next morning for a company meeting. Usually it involved new talent, new storylines and belt changes, especially when he was asked to attend. He knew he wouldn't be holding a strap for some time, which gave him the impression that a new talent was coming aboard the Raw brand and he was told to be there as a welcoming committee, so to speak. After finding out the entire Raw brand was to be at the meeting, it was sure it was someone new coming aboard.

He hadn't received his script for the following week, which was odd. He always knew the plans 2 wees ahead of time, even if some things changed, sometimes 5 minutes before show time. The talent always got rough drafts before hand to be prepared and to have an idea of what was happening.

"Randy, 5 minutes." he heard from behind him.

He threw his hand up without turning, knowing it was a camera man giving him his warning. He had ran his script earlier in his hotel room and he had been ready for hours. Now he was just itching to get his lines over with. Knowing it would be his last appearance for the night thrilled him.

"Hey man, you coming out with us tonight?" came another voice from behind him. This time he turned and was met with his best friend, John Cena.

"I don't know, man. I'm kinda beat. I might just return to the hotel room, call the wife and get some sleep." he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon man. Just one drink. It won't kill ya." John fire back.

"I know, dude. Maybe. No promises." Randy warned.

"Alright, Orton. Catch ya later." John said slapping his shoulders as he headed down the hallway before the camera man took his place, giving Randy the cue he was about to go on the air.

He had returned to his hotel room, deciding not to go out. He just wanted to be left alone, especially tonight. He was irritated and annoyed more than usual and he knew no amount of drinking would cure that. Sleep was the only thing that would help.

He had showered and changed into his basketball shorts before picking up his cell phone and dialing his home number. He waited a couple minutes, listening to the robotic ring on the other end before she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey. Did I wake you?" he asked, hearing the sleepiness in her voice.

"No, I was just heading to bed. You just getting back from the show?" she asked, yawning.

"Nah, I got back a little while ago. I just got out of the shower before I called."

"Oh,." she answered, simply. "S,o how is everything?"

"Alright, just tired, lonely and ready to come home. How's Alanna?" he asked, perking up slightly at the thought of his daughter.

"She's doing good. Your mom and dad took her for the night. I have a few appointments in the morning." she answered.

"I bet mom is having fun with her then." he said, smiling to himself. "Well, I guess I'll get off here and get some sleep."

"Alright, Randy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said, yawning again.

"Sam?" he asked, before hanging up.

"What?"

"Is... everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"No reason. You just sound different tonight. That's all. Is something wrong?" he asked again.

"Randy, everything is alright. Relax." she replied, laughing lightly.

"Alright, it's just the past couple times I've called, we've argued and I guess it's kinda taken a toll on me. Just can't wait to get home, I guess."

"I know. We can't wait for you to get home, either. When is that exactly?" she asked.

"Looks like it'll be another week. I have some meeting tomorrow, so I can't come home tomorrow after all." he replied, sighing.

"Jesus, Randy! Another week?"

"I know, Sam. There's nothing I can really do about it. My hands are tied."

"I know, but this is getting ridiculous." she said, sighing.

"I know it is, but what do you want me to do?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

"Randy, let's not do this tonight." she said, sighing again.

"Sam, I can't do anything about it. This is my job, for Christ's sake. I can't just up and call in a sick day. I just returned from injury." he shot back.

"I know, I know. It's just...." she said, trailing off.

"What? What, Sam?" he said, becoming irritated once more.

"I want you to come home for longer than a day. I want a husband whose here more often. I want a father for my damn daughter, Randy!" she yelled.

Randy closed his eyes and felt his jaw tighten. They had argued before, but never had she spoken those words to him. It went straight to his heart and cut him like a dagger.

"What did you say?" he said, through clinched teeth.

"You heard me. You act like this is tough for just you! It's hard on me and the baby, too, ya know. I mean, right now, she might not understand, but when she gets older and realizes the man she calls 'daddy' isn't home like normal fathers, it's going to understand then." Sam fired back.

"That isn't fair and you know it." he responded with the only nice thing that could come from his mouth at that point.

"No, it may not be, but damn it, it's the truth." she screamed.

"Sam, I'm trying really hard here not to scream and yell right now. Please...." he said, trailing off, as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Randy, I'm just tired of it. I'm tired of it all!"

"So, what are you saying?" he asked, his eyes opening once more.

"I don't know. Maybe you can figure it out for me."

"You know, Sam, you don't seem to mind when I come home and open that damn American Express bill! You don't seem to mind when you're out buying shit... stupid shit that you don't even need! You don't seem to mind when I make sure the damn bill is paid so you can go back out and buy more useless shit, now do you?" he shot back.

"So, you think it's about money?"

"I never said it was, but you're always throwing my career in my face. You knew what you were getting into before you excepted that ring on your finger and before you said 'I do.'"

"Randy, I'm going to bed. Call me when you're not....." she started.

"Oh, it's alright for you to throw shit in my face and call me a bad father, but the minute I throw it back at you, you wanna end the call!" he said, standing up and pacing the room.

"I never once called you...."

"No, you didn't have to. But, you insinuated it." he seethed.

"Goodbye, Randall." she said, before the line went dead.

Randy slammed his phone shut and threw it onto the bed. He had never failed. All they did was argue and he was getting sick and tired of it. Tonight was the icing on the cake. Her words had stung him and went straight to heart. It knew he might be able to eventually forgive her for the accusations she had made, but he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

She fidgeted in her seat, waiting for the meeting to come to an end. She tried listening to the main points that Vince and Shane had been going over, but she never had been great at sitting in on employee meetings. Even in OVW, when the trainers would go over useful information for each of them, she never could focus. It wasn't her strong point.

Being in the ring was. That was her strong point, her main focus in life. She lived it, breathed it and couldn't get enough of it.

"Alright, seeing as you all got your scripts for next weeks show, we'll pull this meeting to an end...." Shane said, as the men and women in the room began chattering amongst themselves in relief. "...but before we do, there is someone new to the Raw team and we want you all to meet her. This is Amy Keyser. Please make her feel welcome."

She smiled at her now fellow co-workers before her and waved before dropping her head, waiting for the meeting to come to an end. Vince stood then, ready to address the room before they were dismissed. She sat up in her seat, ready to give her full attention to the boss.

"The show will be taking on new storylines and we're trying to raise the ratings, so it will be out with the old and in with the new. If anyone has any concerns, please see Stephanie, Shane or myself. Thank you for your time." he said, before walking over to Amy's chair.

She stood, seeing his presence before her and extended her hand. She smiled sweetly at him, as he gently shook her hand.

"Thank you very much, Mr. McMahon." she said.

"Please, it's Vince. I want you to read over the script and if you have any problems about anything, please see someone. There are plenty of people around that will help. Mr. Orton couldn't make it this morning, but I would like for you two to meet and go over the script together."

"Orton? Randy Orton?" she asked, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Yes. You and he will be involved on-screen for the time being. Is that alright?" Vince asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine, it's just I didn't even look at the script yet. I was trying to pay attention in the meeting." she admitted.

"I know we tend to drag on sometimes...." he said laughing. "...as long as you remember the important points, it'll be fine."

"Um, do you know where I could find Mr. Orton?" she asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. He said he had a family emergency but I'm sure John would know." he said, looking in John's direction. "John!"

John looked over at them and smiled before making his way through the crowd of people. He smiled at Vince and then extended his hand towards Amy, who graciously accepted.

"Nice meeting you. Welcome to the team." he said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Mr....." she began.

"John, please." he urged, arching his brow.

"John, would you know where Randy is this morning?" Vince asked.

"He called me earlier and said he would be here as soon as he could." John answered looking around the room. "I guess he didn't make it. My guess would be his hotel room."

"Alright, John would you mind riding Amy back to the hotel...." Vince began.

"Oh, that's alright. I can call a taxi or...."

"No, it's alright. Really." he reassured her, shaking his head in Vince's direction.

"Thanks." she said, smiling.

"Remember, if you have any questions, there are plenty of people who will help you out." Vince said again before turning and making his way around the room.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." she said, slinging her purse over her shoulder and place her hands in the back of her jean pocket.

"Alright, let's head out." John said, leading the way towards the door.

"I know Randy had a rough night last night, so if he sounds mean or irritated, don't take it to heart." John reassured her once more, as he knocked on the hotel room door.

Amy stepped back, feeling her nerves swirling within her once more. She wasn't sure what type of mood the apparent "Legend Killer" would be in and after reading the script and seeing that they would be working closely, she was even more nervous. John had told her Randy would be completely professional about it and that things would go smoothly.

"Hey man." John greeted, as Randy opened the door and leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, dude. Was McMahon pissed?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I think he understood. Oh, Randy this is..." John said, as Amy stepped from behind him and locked eyes with Randy. "...is Amy Keyser. She's the new girl from OVW. Amy, Randy Orton."

Randy looked at her and smiled. He noticed her long, auburn hair hung loosely over her shoulders and the light jacket she wore revealed just a slight bit of her taunt stomach. She extended her hand and smiled sweetly at him before he smiled in return and grabbed her hand and shaking it gently.

The moment his hand touched hers, he felt the jolt of electricity flow through his body. Their eyes never left each others as he continued holding her hand gently.

"Hi." she managed to say.

"Nice to meet you." he replied.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone for a while. Oh, here's your script, man. Vince told me to give it to you." John said, handing over the stapled packet of papers.

"Thanks man." Randy said, releasing her hand but his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll see ya later." John said, smiling as he walked down the hallway.

"So...." Amy said, trailing off.

"So...." Randy repeated.

"Can I come in?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Shit, I'm sorry." he said, stepping aside allowing her to enter.

She walked past him and entered the room as Randy drew a deep breath in, her scent captivating his senses. He closed the door a second later and motioned for her to sit down as he did the same.

"I don't know if you knew or anything, but, um..." she said, trailing off once more.

"Um, what?" Randy said, leaning forward and smirking.

"We'll be working together for a while." she said, pointing at the script. "Vince asked me to find you and run over it for next weeks show."

"Oh, alright. Let' see what we have here." he said, flipping through the pages.

He continued to scan through the lines as she watched him intently. He shook his head a few times, but his eyes never left the papers. She couldn't read his reaction and it was driving her crazy not knowing what his feeling was about the script.

"So, we're going to end up like, together." Randy said, folding the papers in half.

"Yeah, it looks that way. I'm just as shocked as you are." she said.

"Shocked huh?" he said, sitting back in the chair.

"Yeah, aren't you shocked?" she asked, looking at him amused.

"You have a lot to learn." he said, smirking again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"Come on. I'll explain it over lunch." he said standing and grabbing his jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'Anything can happen in the WWE?'" he asked, taking a bit of his burger.

"Sure, I have. I guess I'm shocked because you know, I'm new here. I haven't even debuted and there putting me with you." she said, pushing the salad around on her plate.

"Thanks, I think." he said, arching his brow.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I figured I'd be introduced like the other Divas. I mean, I get to wrestle and all, but next week, I'm flirting with the Legend Killer, week two you come to my rescue. By week six, Randy, we make out." she said, blushing slightly.

Randy laughed and sat back, pushing his plate back on the table. He wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before reaching for the check. She watched him intently, not knowing if she had said anything out of line.

"What?" she asked, following him to the register.

"Nothing." he said, pulling money out of his wallet.

"What?" she asked again, placing her hands on her hips.

He didn't answer, but instead, handed the money to the cashier before returning to table and laying down a tip. She followed close behind him, amused with his reaction to her last comment. He slipped his jacket on before stepping into the brisk air before finally turning to her and laughing again.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing, honestly. Just hearing your explanation made me realize that now I have to tell my wife about my upcoming storyline and things are surely going to go crazy from there." he said, smiling.

"I'm...I'm sorry." she said, taken back by his answer.

"No, it's alright. Besides, it's something new for my character, which I'm up for. I'm tired of being this pissed off, angry wrestler who really has no reason to be angry." he said, walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you are kind of a prick on the show." she admitted.

Randy stopped and looked at her, smirking and arching his brow, amused with her comment. She stopped and looked at him, smiling uneasily.

"I didn't mean that. It just came out." she replied, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"No, it's alright. Just surprised you said that." he said, continuing to walk. "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Ready for the touring, the traveling, the whirlwind of the WWE." he answered, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I was born ready." she answered, breathing in.

"I know what you mean." he agreed.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"What's what like?" he asked, stopping and sitting on a nearby park bench. She followed suit and sat down and faced him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I mean, you were born into this. What's that like?" she asked.

"Well, you have pressure on you anyway to succeed in a business like this but with your grandfather and your father being wrestlers before you, the pressure is massive. I mean, my dad tells me all the time I've exceeded everything he thought was possible with the Orton name in wrestling, but knowing they are the ones who paved the way...." Randy said, breathing in. "...I have a sense of proud when I walk through that curtain and rather they cheer the hell out of me or I'm booed out of the arena, I love it."

"So, you think we can make this work?" she asked uneasily.

"What? This storyline?" he asked, smirking at her again.

"Yeah, what else?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"We'll make the best of it. I won't do anything but my best." he answered.

"I know you won't. John said you were a professional." she said, leaning back.

"That I am. You know, you should ride with me tomorrow to my signing. I mean, we have to get to know one another anyway, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, alright." she agreed, smiling. "I just have one question?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're wife. She won't have a problem with...with... this, right?" Amy asked, arching her brow.

"She might at first, but I think she'll understand eventually." Randy said, shaking his head. "I'll talk to her about it tonight, that way it isn't a surprise for her. So, you gonna tell your boyfriend about it?"

"Boyfriend?" Amy asked, throwing her head back and laughing.

"What?" Randy asked, smiling.

"I don't even know what that is anymore." she admitted.

"Really?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Okay, that came out wrong." she said, placing her head in her palm and shaking her head.

"Don't worry, baby, the Legend Killer will show what a boyfriend really is." he said, whispering in her ear before standing up and continuing to walk.

She felt his breath against her ear and shivered as she closed her eyes, letting the sensation linger for a moment. She felt her stomach jump and her heart beat faster.

"Hey? You coming?" he called, turning around.

"Yeah." she managed to say, before sprinting to his side and walking the rest of the way to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

She heard the pounding on her door and opened her eyes before flinging the covers off her. She stared at the clock and groaned before jumping from bed and answer the door revealing a smiling Randy on the other side.

"You ready?" he asked, entering the room.

"Ready for what?" she asked, slamming the door behind him.

"Ready to hit the road." he replied, looking around the messy hotel room.

"Randy, it's 7 in the morning. Do we have to leave this early?" she asked, slumping back on the bed.

"Um, yeah. If we're driving, we gotta get a move on it. You go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in half hour, alright?" he said, smiling.

"Alright." she groaned, dragging herself into the bathroom for a quick shower.

An hour later, she was in the rental car, her head resting against the window, her eyes closed and her feet curled up on the set behind her. Randy looked at her and smiled before turning the radio on and turning the volume up.

"Must you?" she screamed above the music, before turning it down.

"Oh, come on sleepy head." he said, nudging her.

"Alright, alright." she groaned, pulling herself up.

"That's better." he said, smiling again before turning his attention back to the road.

"So...." she said, looking at him.

"So.... what?" he asked, looking at her briefly.

"Did you talk to your wife last night?" she asked.

"No, I couldn't get a hold of her. She was probably with my parents. I decided to get to bed early, which clearly, you did not" he said, smiling again.

"No, I didn't. John came over and introduced me to some of the girls. I was up a little late." she answered.

"Yeah, those girls gets crazy sometimes." he said, laughing.

"I know. John wouldn't give us your room key." she blurted out.

"Why did you want my room key?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"Oh, never mind." she said, giving a smirk of her own.

"No, what were you going to do with my room key?" he asked, amused.

"We weren't going to do anything with the room key, dumb ass." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Funny. Spill." he ordered.

"I heard you were the practical joker around the locker room so, I asked John if he had an extra key to your room, but he wouldn't give it to me." she answered.

"Inquiring minds wanna know: what were you gonna do?" he asked, even more amused.

"Don't worry, Orton. I wasn't going to rape you or anything." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'you can't rape the willing?' he said, shooting her a look.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, shaking her head.

"I'll keep it in mind, too." he replied.

"What?" she asked, shooting him a look.

"That you were going to pull a trick on me." he said, smirking at her.

"I didn't do anything, though." she pointed out.

"I know, but who says, I won't?" he asked.

"Pay backs is a bitch, Orton." she retorted.

"Oh, I know. I know." he said, laughing.

She had been in her room all afternoon by herself. She had nothing to do after arriving in Oklahoma City and seeing as she didn't know anyone besides Randy and John, who were both busy, she decided to get dressed and take a walk around the block.

She didn't plan on going too far, seeing as she didn't know her way around the city she was in anyway, but she needed the fresh air. She never had been the type of person to stay indoors for too long, unless there was something to do. There was only so much to do alone in an empty hotel room.

As she walked through the lobby, she caught sight of Randy and John walked in the front door. Randy saw her immediately and ran up to her, a smile plastered on her face. He slung the large duffle back to his other shoulder as he came face to face with her.

"Hi. Where you going?" he asked.

"Out. Just going to get some fresh air." she replied.

"Oh. You want some company?" he asked.

"If you're interested." she shrugged.

"John, mind taking this to your room? I'll get it later." he replied, handing him the bag.

"Sure, dude. Catch ya later." John said, walking towards the elevators.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little." she replied.

"There's this little diner a couple blocks away if you felt like walking that far." he offered, holding the door open for her.

"Alright, but this time, I'm buying." she insisted.


	6. Chapter 6

He closed his door after saying bye to Amy and sighed. He had almost forgotten the loneliness he felt on the road, until he entered the hotel room once again. It was almost if it lived inside each room, in each city he visited.

He knew the job that lie ahead of him was going to be hard and he was just as sure that an argument would ensue, but he knew he couldn't put it off any further. He had to tell his wife about the storyline before next Monday and if he told her now, things might simmer down before Monday night.

As he dialed the number and waited for her to answer, he found himself pacing the floor. He knew he was nervous, and a little scared of her reaction. He hadn't really given it any thought of what he was going to say, but he didn't have time to rehearse a lengthy speech either.

"Hey, baby." her voice came from the other end.

"You're... cheerful tonight." he said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure tired of the arguing." she admitted.

"Me, too. I'm kind of glad I called when I did then." he said.

"Um, thanks." she said, laughing.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." he said, laughing with her. "I mean, there's something I have to talk with you about and I'm glad you're in a good mood."

"Oh, alright. What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I got my script for this Monday." he began.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Actually, I got a rough outline for the next few months." he reiterated.

"Okay, and?" she asked.

"Well, there pairing me with someone." he hinted.

"Adam?" she asked.

"No, not Adam. He's on SmackDown now, remember?" he said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, that's right? Then who, Randy?"

"Well, it's someone new that just got brought up from OVW." he answered.

"Is it another 3rd generation person like Rhodes and Teddy?" she asked.

"No, no. Not exactly. Apparently their taking me away from the storyline for a while. Something about getting the ratings up." he answered.

"Alright, who is it?"

"Well, her name is...."

"_Her_?" she shrilled.

"Yeah, her." Randy said easily.

"And what is this storyline about?" Sam asked, raising her voice.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be a couple on-screen for a while." Randy answered, relieved the truth was finally out.

"What do you mean a couple, Randy?" Sam asked, seething.

"Like, together."

"Well, you'll just have to go to Vince and tell him you can't do it." Sam replied, matter-of-factly.

"Sam, I can't do...."

"Let me guess, because it's your job, right?" she mocked.

"Sam, please don't." Randy pleaded.

"How do you expect me to take this?" she screamed.

"I expect you to be understanding and realize that your my wife and it's just a damn storyline." he shot back.

"Well, how far is this storyline suppose to go?" she asked haughtily.

"Well, we're suppose to have a make out session in...."

"And I'm supposed to understand that my husband is making out with another female?" she shot back.

"Yeah, you are. It's my Goddamn job, Sam!" he yelled.

"Randy, I know, but enough is enough! The line has got to be drawn somewhere!" she ordered.

"Sam, I can't put limitations on my career and neither can you. We both know that, baby." he said, sweetly.

"Don't 'baby' me!" she screamed. "While I'm at home alone, taking care of your daughter, your out making out with other women! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Sam, it isn't like that! You know that! Don't even make it sound like it's...."

"Like what, Randy? Like you're cheating on me?" she asked.

"Yes! Exactly, because I'm not! I love you, I come home to you, we have a daughter together. That's shit I can't just forget!"

"Well, when you come home." she muttered.

"Sam, I'm not doing this tonight. If you can't understand this...."

"Tell me again why we got married?" she screamed.

"You know, I've been asking myself the same damn question!" he said, slamming the phone shut.


	7. Chapter 7

He moaned loudly as the sunlight burst through the window, casting its light into his eyes. He threw the covers over his head, knowing his alarm clock would be blaring through the quiet hotel room any minute. He didn't want to get up and travel after the night he had had. The arguments with his wife were taking more of a toll on him emotionally than they ever had before.

He was exactly upset about them, just the spiteful, ignorant things she said that shook him to his core; that made the hair on his neck stand up at end. He wasn't sure how much more he could take and yet, all he could think of was the innocent child they had brought into the world, who didn't ask for it. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, by far and he didn't want to lose her anymore than the time he was away from her because of his profession.

He heard the knock on the door then and groaned again, knowing it was time to face the day and move on. He threw the covers from his bare chest and stepped into his sandals before making his way to the door. He yawned and rubbed his hand through his short, dark hair as he opened the door and leaned against it, his eyes half-open.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." came the cheerful voice.

He opened his eyes and stood up with everything he could muster within him and simply smiled at Amy's cheerfulness. She eyed his bare chest before clearing her throat and smiling.

"Yeah, good morning." he muttered, opening the door for her, allowing her to enter.

She stepped inside and stood at the foot of the bed as he closed the door and turned to face her. He noticed the velor track suit she was wearing and arched his brow slightly. She tightened her ponytail before looking around the tidy hotel room, obviously impressed with his cleanliness.

"Where you headed to?" he asked.

"Oh, I was going to go for a run before we headed to the arena. Wanna join me?" she offered.

"Yeah, alright. Let me just throw some clothes on." he said, heading for his suitcase before another knock came at the door. "You wanna get that while I get dressed?"

"Sure." she said, making her way to the door and opening it.

Her expression changed to pure shock as her mouth opened and her eyes widened. No words were able to escape then, as she stared at the man on the other side.

"Who is it?" Randy asked turning around. "Oh, hey Shawn. What's up?"

Shawn looked at Amy's expression before laughing and turning his attention to the younger man and smiling.

"Nothing, just the boss sent me over to get you and the new girl for a quick meeting at the arena." he said. "I'm hoping this is the new girl."

"Oh, yeah. Amy this is Shawn. Shawn, Amy." Randy said, getting through the introductions.

"It's really nice to meet you." she managed to get out, extending her hand.

"Likewise." Shawn said endearingly, excepting her hand and shaking it. "Well, I'm gonna get back to the room before I head to the arena. I'll catch you two later."

"See ya, man." Randy said, before looking at Amy and laughing lightly.

"I was totally not ready for that." she said, slapping her forehead and closing her eyes. "I acted like a total fan, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." he said, patting her shoulder before heading into the bathroom, laughing.

"We have a slight change in plans. While we still wanna see you're storyline take place, we also wanna change to business up a little. We haven't had any factions in some years now and we wanted to center it around 'The Age of Orton'." Vince began, handing them each papers.

"Alright, but..." Randy began.

"Just hear me out. Think of the McMahon-Helmsley Era. It had power, it had ratings, it had heat. We want something similar to that, but with fresh faces, but ultimately with the same results. We figured out you'll feuding mainly against Cena, but if we could have another pairing like that, the ratings would soar. The fans would love to hate you guys."

"Sounds... interesting. How are we going to make this work?" Randy asked.

"Well, with her debut this Monday night, we figured we could have her enter the number one contender match for the Women's Championship. She'll be facing Mickie James and Mickie will put her over. From there, we'll do the script as it was printed, where you come out to ringside, watch the match, etc., etc., etc. We'll go on a week to week basis for now, to see how the fans respond."

"The Age of Orton? Where do I fit in?" Amy asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Randy had been mentioning 'The Age of Orton' in his promos in-rings before he returned from his injury and we thought we'd build from the concept. With the McMahon-Helmsley Era, there was Stephanie and Triple H at the helm of the WWE for well over a year. With 'The Age of Orton', there's Randy and Amy, or Ava, in character view. We'll be adding a couple people to the faction, but as of right now, we're focusing on you two. Eventually, we'll be putting the strap on both of you for the dominance factor." Vince said, smiling and leaning back proudly.

Randy looked at Amy before leaning back in his own chair and pondering the idea in his head. He hadn't thought there storyline was going to become the face of the WWE, but after hearing the idea and realizing it was good, he finally smiled and shook his head.

"I like it." Randy finally agreed.

"We figured you would. We're going to start out easy. We don't wanna shove this in anyone faces too fast. So, subtle and slow I think is the key. By the Rumble, things should be taking shape and by WrestleMania, the plan will be working full force, or at least we hope it will be." Vince said, looking at Amy.

"I'm game." Randy said, shaking Vince's hand. "Amy?"

Both men turned and looked at the female in the room. Randy realized she really had given her input on anything thus far and knew it was all probably overwhelming for her.

"Yeah, I mean, it's my job. I like the idea of it and where you want this to go." she said, smiling in Randy's direction.

"Alright, well, according to the layout, Ava will be the Women's Champion going into the Rumble. Randy, we're not too sure if we're giving you the belt at the Rumble or having you win the Rumble. We'll get back to you when we know." Vince said, standing up from behind the desk.

"Alright, sir. Thank you." Amy said, as she and Randy made their way out.

"So, are you cool with this?" Randy asked before heading down the hallway.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't expect to be thrown into a major storyline straight out of the gate, but I have you to help me, right?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah, sure. I know you're new and all. I remember what it felt like to be new backstage." Randy reassured her.

"Alright. I guess we've got our work cut out for us, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be alright, kid." he said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Kid?" she shrieked, smiling and throwing his arm off her shoulder before placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." he said, laughing.

"So, how 'bout that run?" she asked, sprinting in front of him.

"You're on." he said, racing past her.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Monday Night Raw ***

She paced the room and ran through the script for the night. She continued to play with her fingers, wringing them with the amount of nerves sweeping over her. She had never let something get to her like it was now, but it was what she had waited so long to become. Everything was happening so quickly and it seemed like one small mistake and it was the end of everything for her.

She had been dressed for hours in her gear for that night and now, she was left pacing inside the empty locker room. She was told to stay backstage, out of sight until she was due on camera, which was fast approaching. It wasn't that she was nervous about performing in front of the audience, but she knew tonight was the beginning of her long journey to the top.

She had been told earlier that night that things had changed, which Randy had warned her about. Not only did she have to face one of the toughest girls in the locker room, but she now had speaking lines to start the beginning of 'The Age of Orton.' She was sure she was over-reacting to everything and knew she would be fine, but her nerves were still getting the best of her.

She had a lot riding on her shoulders, not only with her debut, but the beginning of a storyline that was to change the face of the WWE for at least the next 7 months. She had to have her 'A' game on, or else, the whole plan would fail before it even started.

She heard the door open and stopped pacing as her eyes met Randy. She smiled softly before pacing once more. He smiled at her and shook his head before grabbing her shoulders. She looked at him, knowing he was there to tell her she was about to go on.

"You're going to do fine. Just breath and relax. You didn't train for nothing and JR didn't pull you up for nothing." Randy said.

"I know, I know." she said, cracking her knuckles. "Am I up?"

"Yeah, you got about 10 minutes." he said, looking at the door.

"Alright, I guess I'd better get out there." she said, feeling her adrenaline beginning to pump.

"I'll see you out there." he said, winking at her before she walked out the door and stood in front of the large black curtain she had read about for so many years; the infamous 'Gorilla' curtain.

"Hey, you alright?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I will be. I just wanna get out there." Amy replied, smiling.

"I know what you mean. Just remember the things we went over earlier and you'll do just fine." Mickie said, shaking her head.

Amy smiled and stared at the monitor, hearing Mickie's music starting to play. She saw her bounce through the curtain before appearing on the monitor, knowing her time was coming in just a few short minutes.

Randy came from behind her and rubbed her shoulder gently. She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly before returning her attention to the screen and breathing a couple deep breaths. She heard the first couple notes of her music before stepping forwards and passing through the first set of curtains. She composed herself once more and continued through the last set as she was met with the bright lights of the arena and the thousands of voices of the fans.

By Randy's request, she had chosen "Favorite Disease" by Rev Theory as her entrance music, but she had to admit it got her heart beating. She liked it to say the least. As she entered the ring, she stretched against the ropes a few times, before she heard the bell sounding.

She knew the rest of her life was in the moment. She had made her entrance, the bell had sounded and her match was carrying on as planned with Mickie. She was grateful Mickie was such a good athlete, or else the moves being performed never would have been able to be pulled off.

She heard the crowding reacting to the match and it made her feel good. She knew when someone debuted, it was especially hard for the fans to accept them right off, but they seemed to get behind the match. It gave her that much more energy to pull of her offense and react to defense.

Everything came with ease, and she realized for the first time since she had signed the contract with the WWE, she was at home. Her nerves dissipated and everything was as it should be. Nothing else mattered in that moment and she knew, everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to work out just fine.

As Mickie grabbed her waist from behind, she saw Randy strutting down the ramp and knew the match was about over. He walked slowly around the ring, watching the women inside and their every move. She felt Mickie let go of her waist, and knew her moment was now. She had to snap the next series of moves or everything she had done in the past 5 minutes would be for nothing.

She saw Mickie turn her back, looking at Randy with a confused look. Randy stepped onto the apron and the two began yelling at one another as Amy grabbed Mickie's shoulder, wheeling her around with force. She kicked at her stomach and grabbed her head before starring at Randy and giving off an evil smile. Randy smirked at her as he jumped from the apron and stood back slightly, still watching the two women.

She kicked Mickie's left foot, sending her to the mat face first. She knelt on the mat and gave Randy one more glance before pinning her. She heard the bell ring as Lilian Garcia climbed back into the ring.

"Here is your winner, Ava!" Lilian declared.

Amy felt her arm being raised as she and Randy locked eyes once more. Randy displaced his classic smirk as she leaned into the ropes and stared at him walked backwards up the ramp before Raw went to a commercial break.

She made her way backstage and saw John first, who hugged her tightly. She was taken aback before returning the hug and smiled. She knew she had done a good job and the reception she was getting now from her peers was enough.

"Nice job, girl." he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." she said, laughing, locking eyes with Randy who was standing at the back of the room, watching her intently, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

She walked in his direction, still getting an ovation from the crew and Superstars who were huddled nearby before finally making her way to Randy.

"Nicely done." he said, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Thank you, Killer." she said, smirking.

"Ready for your close up?" he asked, seeing the camera crew setting up for their camera spot.

"I was born ready, Orton." she said, tapping his jaw before walking ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat down beside Randy after her shower about to put her shoes on. She had had a great debut and everyone was happy for her. Randy sat back, amused with the look that never left her face since their camera spot. It looked as if she was on cloud nine, a feeling he remembered all too well himself.

She locked eyes with him and smiled, arching her brows, giving him a confused look. He simply shook his head and took another drink from his cup, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So, you guys going out tonight?" John asked Randy and Amy. Randy looked up at him before looking at Amy.

"Yeah, I think we are." Randy replied, looking at her.

"Can I speak for myself?" she asked playfully.

"Nope, it's tradition." he answered.

"Oh, tradition my ass...." she said, rolling her eyes before looking at John. "...but, yeah, I'm going."

"See, told ya." Randy said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, shut up, Orton." she said, shoving back into the couch.

"Well, I guess we'll meet you at the club a little later?" John asked Amy.

"Yeah, I have to go back and change, but I'll be there." she answered sweetly.

"Alright. I wanna dance with the new Diva." he said, flashing his dimples.

"You're on." she said, standing.

"What about me?" Randy asked, standing up and pouting. She turned around and stared at him before laughing at his expression.

"We'll see, Killer." she said, patting his shoulder.

She had felt the effects of the alcohol long before, but was having too much fun to stop drinking at that point. She might pay for in the morning, but she didn't care. She had noticed Randy was downing a few drinks himself, as was everyone else at their table.

It had been a while since she was able to drink and let loose. She deserved this for herself and tonight, she wasn't letting anyone stop her fun.

"How 'bout that dance?" came a husky voice against her ear.

She turned and smiled, knowing it was John. She nodded her head and extended her hand as he took it and led her to the center of the floor. Randy watched as a slow song began playing and John drew Amy against his chest. He felt his fists clenching as he downed his drink, never taking his eyes off the pair.

Sam was a long call from his mind at that point, as the jealousy rose within him. He wasn't even aware that he had became jealous at some point, just that he was angry and pissed. He watched intently as she rest her head against John's chest, swaying her hips with the slowness of the song.

After not being able to take it much more, he stood and made his way to the couple before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled sweetly at Randy.

"Can I butt in?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Um, yeah, sure. John?" she asked, looking at him.

"It's alright. You owe me though." he warned her, smiling before he left the two alone.

He didn't speak a word, but grabbed her small waist and brought her against him. She felt the sparks of energy the minute he touched her as she sighed and looked up at him. He smiled weakly at her as they continued to dance.

"Are you alright?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"Just wondering. You seem....different." she replied.

"Must be the alcohol." he answered, knowing she could sense tension.

She searched his eyes for understanding and reason to why he seemed to cold. She had noticed their lips were mere inches part until she felt his warm breathing against her bare neck. She shivered slightly as her heart began racing and the grip in her waist tightened slightly, bringing her even closer.

Randy licked his lips slowly, watching her closely. He felt his lips moving closer, his body almost aching to kiss her. It was almost too much to resist for him. The electricity between them was evident and after a week of being together almost non-stop was pulling at them.

"Looks like someone might be in trouble." John commented to Mickie at the table.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." she replied, looking at the couple dancing closely.

"If he didn't have a baby...." John trailed off.

"I'd tell him to go for it." she finished.

"You think...." John asked, looking at her.

"What? That they've done something already?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Randy and Amy.

"Yeah, I mean, look at them."

"I know, but I don't think Randy would do that to Sam. I think he's had too much alcohol." Mickie said lightly.

"Yeah maybe. I just hope this storyline doesn't complicate things." John said sighing before chugging his beer.


	10. Chapter 10

He hadn't talked to his wife since there argument nearly a week before. He had talked to his parents, who had been watching the baby while Sam finished her night classes in nursing, so at least he was able to check in on how his daughter was doing. All he could hear was the question she asked and how it resonated throughout him, making him wonder the same thing.

_Tell me again why we got married?_

He heard the question in his every day chores, when he tried sleep at night, when he was showering, when he was preparing for a match. It was almost too much for him to handle. He wished he could just forget the damn argument ever existed, call his wife and move on.

He knew things with Sam wouldn't be that simple. They never were. She would ultimately want to discuss the situation, analyze every aspect of their relationship, which usually led to another argument about his career, the ways she saw his points being wrong, the points she felt she made. It would be an ongoing battle he would probably hear at his funeral.

He was exasperated and just didn't want to hear about anything at that moment.

His couldn't help his wondering mind from thinking about Amy, either. The night before, they both had drank and the amount of jealousy he felt when he watched her dancing with John came almost from no where. He knew he was jealousy person, but this was his friend, a co-worker. Granted, they were bound to get close due to their up-coming storyline, but he had never thought it would interfere with his personal life or that he would develop feelings for her.

No matter how far the storyline would go between them, he had never planned for that to happen.

Yet, here he was, sitting in his hotel room with his anger building with his wife and feelings for another woman increasing.

He knew he couldn't let anyone know, either. Especially Sam. She would never let him live that one down and it wasn't a road he was ready to travel.

He couldn't help but to think of Amy, no matter how hard her tried pushing her into the back of his mind. He could still feel her body pressed firmly against his own, the smell of her perfume taking over his senses and the way she spoke, leaving him hang on her every word. It was something he had only felt a handful of times with Sam, yet something he felt every time Amy entered a room, rather it be 10 feet or 2 inches away. She had him – hook, line and sinker.

She had been up for the better part of the night, her mind reeling from Randy's actions and his protective nature towards her. She couldn't help but feel the tension given off by him, especially when he had cut in her dance with John.

Even if John hadn't minded, she hadn't seen that part of Randy towards her before. It was something new and completely foreign to her and she couldn't understand it for the life of her. No matter how hard she sat and thought about it, her mind still drew a blank.

John had told her about his marriage and after hearing some of the things about Randy's wife, she wondered why Randy was still with her. She knew they had a daughter together, and ultimately there was a bond forever between them, but she knew from experience that being together for the sake of a child never worked out. It hadn't for her mother and father, nor her brother and his now ex-wife.

She had never been labeled the 'other woman' and she certainly wasn't a home wrecker, but she couldn't fight her feelings much longer, either. They continued to grow every time she caught sight of Randy and no matter how many times she tried to put a stop to it, she still thought about him. The feelings were still there.

Her heart ached knowing the way she felt about him. Especially with him being a married man and the father of an infant child somewhere in St. Louis. She would never admit her feelings; not the Randy or anyone.

But, the storyline that was developing between them lingered in her mind. She didn't want to put too much into it that her own heart got broken in the process after it fizzled. At the same time, she wanted to put her full attention into it for the sake of her career and the better of the business. When it came to wrestling and the many years she went through training, it was all she ever knew – to put her full attention into what she was given.

She knew there was a fine line between the two and she knew if she gave her job 100 percent, that line would be crossed and all bets were off.

It was something she was prepared for now and frankly, she didn't know if she ever would be ready for it. She wasn't ready for the storyline to progress, but yet she wanted to move on with her career and see and feel it flourish. She wasn't ready to deal with being heartbroken, but she knew it was inescapable and yet, she wanted to feel him close to her again, his breath beating on her neck, her heart beating a mile a minute, him taking her breath away. She wanted to feel it all.

She couldn't have her cake and eat it, too.

It was a phrase her mother had said to her many times to her when she was growing up and in high school. It was a useless piece of information then, but applying it to her life know, she never realized her mothers words would come back to haunt her and be so true for her life now.

But more than that, she wasn't ready for Randy, his wife, their daughter or anyone else to know how she felt. She knew that was realism in the entire situation – the possibility of others finding out how she felt and the ruthless name-calling that would follow. The labels she would be marked within her profession, among her friends and co-workers.

The thought frightened her to know she would have to go to work and dread going. She loved her job and the thought of her hating to compete was something she almost could bare.

She also couldn't help but wonder if she would think of the 'what if' factor. What if she would tell Randy how she felt? Would he turn her away, explaining he was married and in love with his wife and daughter? Would he refuse to talk to her? Would he use his seniority over her to get her fired?

Or, would he admit he felt the same way?

It was so many questions at once, to which she had to answer to known of them. But, she couldn't help but wonder if he did share the same feelings; if he did think about her as much as she did of him. What if he was beginning to care for her, the way she was about him now.

What if she admitted her feelings to him and they ended up together for the rest of their lives as soul mates and lovers?

She knew he couldn't deny the electricity that sparked between them when they touched or when they would look at each other and every other person in the room would disappear, as if they were the only two people left.

And yet, being with him was the only thought that ran through her head now. The realism and her rational-form of mind was gone and left with her daydreaming about a future with The Legend Killer, and very married, Randy Orton.


	11. Chapter 11

*** 1 Month Later ***

She sat backstage, once again, wringing her hands and pacing the length of the floor in the empty locker room. She liked the quietness for once. It gave her precious moments to herself to think of the layout of the match she was about to have.

She couldn't believe a month had passed since her debut, and just like most things in the WWE, some things hadn't stayed to the storyline. She hadn't won the Women's Championship like Vince had said in their meeting 4 weeks prior.

Instead, she was to win the belt tonight against Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to walk into her first pay-per-view as the challenger and leave with the gold around her waist. It was a dream she had had so many times before and fought so hard for, and yet, she stood in an empty locker room, nearly moments away from her dream becoming a reality.

A smile crept on her face as she closed her eyes and dreamed of her moment that was about to happen; her holding the gold, the tears that would fall down her cheeks, the sense of pride and accomplishment she would feel after realizing her goals, the amount of blood, sweat and tears that it took for her to get to that moment and then Randy walking in, interrupting her moment and giving his trademark smirk before wrapping his arms around her, dipping her slightly and kissing her tenderly.

The storyline had changed in idea where she and Randy was involved, and she opened her eyes, she realized the night had came where they would share a kiss on live television, in front of millions of people around the world.

She hadn't allowed herself to think of what that might do to her emotionally. She had managed to focus on everything else that lead up to that point professionally for her. But tonight was the night the 'Age of Orton' was to begun, with him choosing her to lead the helm with him.

She and Randy had carried on like before, like nothing had happened at the nightclub just a short month ago. There was a slight bit of awkwardness between them, but they had became close friends and she at least liked having him in her life as that much.

Randy entered the locker room causing her to spin around and give him a warm smile, he returned the smile before retrieving a water bottle from the mini-fridge and his eyes locked with hers.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked, taking a swig from the plastic bottle.

"Yeah, I think I was born ready to be the Women's champion." she chuckled, amused with her little joke.

"That's great, but I wasn't referring to that." he said, looking at her as he sipped from his bottle again.

"Then what..." she began, before trailing off, realizing what he meant. She merely shook her head slowly, her thoughts racing about the kiss they would share in the ring. "Yeah, I think I'm ready. Are you?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. I mean, what's the worse that can happen?" he said, laughing weakly.

"Right. It's part of the job, right?" she replied, laughing with him.

"Alright, seriously. Have we decided how this is going to go down?" he asked, sitting on the couch and patting the empty cushion beside him. She sat down and looked at him, ready for him to spot their movements after her match.

"Well, I guess I'll follow your lead." she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Vince said he wants it to look...." he said, trailing off, trying to find the right word.

"To look what?" she asked.

"Real." he answered, in barely a whisper.

"Alright." she said, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "How do you wanna do this then?"

"Well, I'll let you have your moment of glory to yourself." he joked, smiling before he continued. "Then, I guess my music will hit, you look confused until I enter the ring. I'm not sure what to do leading up to the...well, you know."

"Yeah. Um, why don't you just go with what feels natural." she offered.

"Natural." he repeated, thinking it over in his head.

"Yeah, I mean, what would you do in that moment? How would you react knowing you're about to...well...about to...." she said, feeling at a loss for words.

"About to kiss a beautiful woman in the middle of millions of people?" he finished, arching his brow and looking at her.

"Yeah, to put it bluntly." she said, smiling.

"Alright, I see what your saying. I'll just go with what feels right in that moment." he said, leaning back.

"Are you suppose to just do it, or talk first?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Vince didn't really say." he said, thinking before leaning towards her, their lips only inches apart. "I guess I'll go with what feels right."

They looked at each other once more, all sense of awareness becoming lost to her. He brushed a small strand of hair from her face, as his thumb brushed the side of her cheek gently. Upon connection, she felt her heart racing, the butterflies in her stomach and the familiar flash of electricity race through her body. He tilted his head to the side, and smiled sweetly at her before a knock came at the door. They both jumped before laughing uneasily and turning around to the stage hand.

"5 minutes, Amy." he said before excusing himself and exiting.

"Well, I better get out there." she said, rubbing her hands against her knees before standing.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you out there shortly." he said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Wanna walk me to the curtain?" she offered, as he stood and smiled.

"Sure." he said, falling in stride with her as they walked towards to Gorilla position.

Beth was already there, jumping around to get her blood going. She smiled when she saw Amy walking towards her and stopped.

"Are you ready, rook?" she laughed, calling Amy by her nickname among her co-workers.

"Yeah, I think I am." she said.

"You're not nervous or anything?" Beth asked.

"I'm extremely nervous about certain aspects of it, yeah." she answered, looking at Randy.

"Well, I know you'll do fine." she replied, as her music bellowed from beyond. She grabbed her belt and smiled. "Well, that's my cue. C'ya out there, rook."

Amy jumped around a little, feeling the wave of fresh nerves wash over her. She closed her eyes, recalling every last spot she and Beth had went over only hours before and knowing she remembered them calmed her slightly.

"You'll do great. I know you will. Just take every minute as it comes and let it come natural." Randy reassured her, smiling, almost reading her mind.

"Thanks, Orton. I needed to hear that." she said, returning the smile.

"Yeah, well I heard that line from someone once before and I think it'll work for me, too." he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, as she heard her music playing. She took one last, long deep inhale and looked at Randy once more. He gave her a wink before she turned around and headed towards the curtain.

"C'ya out there, Amy." he called after her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled before disappearing behind the last curtain and faced the bright lights, the screaming fans and her dream come true.

While she knew she had longed to be in the WWE and one day become the Women's Champion, she wasn't sure if winning the belt or kissing Randy was more of dream come true.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here is your winner, and the new Women's Champion, Amy!" Lilian yelled over the roaring music in the arena.

Amy knelt to her knees and watched the referee as he handed the belt to her. She clenched it within her fists and felt the tears forming as she eyed the gold she now held in her grasps. She had worked so hard, for so long to claim her spot in wrestling and now, her name would be added to the history books along with some of the women she grew up idolizing.

In that moment, nothing else mattered to her; everything seemed to stop for the time being. At that mattered was she had finally reach every professional goal she had ever made. She wasn't sure what the future held for her in the WWE, but the moment she was living in would be her proudest one no matter how many times she would become Women's Champion before she would retire.

She had to force herself to stand, knowing her entire body was shaking from the joy she felt. As she hoisted herself onto the ropes, displaying her belt proudly for all to see, she heard the distant change of music. Everything came back to her then, realizing Randy was now making his way to the ring.

She stepped down from the ropes and stood in the center of the ring, resting the belt over her shoulder. She watched him eagerly, his cockiness evident to everyone watching. She loved how he could turn from the fun loving, mysterious person backstage to the character the fans watched weekly.

He made his way into the ring and circled her once before stopping and standing before her. She could smell his cologne teasing her senses, the butterflies swimming in her stomach and her heart beginning to race.

His music stopped playing, as the fans watched on, clearly confused at his interruption of the celebration Amy deserved. She looked out into the crowd before giving Randy her attention again. He gave her a smirk before stepping closer to her and she felt herself not being able to breath.

As she looked into his deep, blue eyes, the ones she had came to know so well over the past month, she saw a different person the fans knew. She saw the understanding, warm and funny person she was so familiar with; the person she had a hard time controlling herself around and the man she knew she was falling for.

She felt his hand slowly slip around her waist coming to rest on the small of her back before he pulled her forcefully against his body. He licked his lips slowly and gave her a small smile as his lips finally claimed hers gently.

She grabbed at his shirt, wanting and yearning for more, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the bottom of her lip, almost sending her over the edge. She ran her fingers through his short hair, before parting her lips, allowing him to enter.

When he did, she wasn't prepared for her heart to race even faster, almost hurting in the process. She didn't give it a second thought, allowing herself to feel every bit of raw, natural emotion she had warned herself about.

She felt the whirlwind of emotions overcoming her and the electric force pulling at her, almost screaming out from deep within. She had wanted to kiss him for so long and even if they were putting on a show, she couldn't help pull fall for him even harder.

She hadn't realized a moan had escaped her lips, until Randy pulled apart and arched his brow, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She bit her bottom lip as he grabbed her hand and turned her towards the crowd, who were left amazed and in awe. He lifted her hand and turned her around slowly, his eyes watching every part of her body he had wanted to touch.

As he led her from the ring, allowing her to exit first, he grabbed her hand again as they made their way to the top of the ramp, where he spun her around once more, eying her body once more. He bit his lip and smirked as he lifted her hand and the pair stared into the audience, who had became more vocal and now booed them.

They turned, making their way towards the curtain, and Randy released her hand only to grab her rear, causing the fans to grow louder with disapproval. She jumped, surprised at his gesture as they made their way into the back and met a smiling Vince McMahon standing at the monitors.

"That was...." he said, trailing off and clasping his hands together. "I couldn't have hoped for it to go off any better than it did out there. Wonderful job guys."

"Thank you." Randy said, speaking for the both of them.

"You even had me believing it!" Vince said, smiling even brighter.

"Well, I'm glad it was believable, sir." Randy said, looking at Amy.

"Well, I'll let you prepare for your match, Randy. We'll talk tomorrow afternoon before the show about plans for Raw. I'm not sure where to take this now." he said, turning to leave. "Great job, guys!"

"Thank you, sir." Randy called after him before looking at Amy, realizing she had spoken since they had made their way to the back. "You okay?" he asked, sincerely.

"Um... yeah. Fine." she replied, managing a smile.

"You sure? You're awfully quiet. I just figured you'd be excited after what just happened out there." he said.

She looked at him, wondering if she had actually heard him correctly. He arched his brow, giving her a confused look.

"You mean, you're excited about it, too?" she asked, taken aback.

"Well, sure. I mean, not many women come in and win the Women's Championship within the first month." he commented.

"Oh, that. Right. I guess I'm still in a state of shock." she said, shaking her head, feeling the heat rise in her face.

"I guess things are underway now, huh?" he asked, leading the way back to the locker room.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I wonder where we go from here?" she asked.

"With Vince and Stephanie writing this script, you never can tell. I think we'll have fun with it." he replied.

"Fun isn't the word I would use." she responded lightly.

"Well, then, what's the right word?" he asked, intrigued by her answer to his question.

"When I figure that one out, I'll let you know." she replied, honestly before entering the locker room.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just overcome with emotion and...." she said, trailing off, finally let everything sink in. "I don't think everything has set in yet."

"Give it time. It will." he said, grabbing his shirt and heading for the bathroom. "Drinks tonight?"

"Uh... yeah." she answered, flopping on the couch and closing her eyes.

She could still feel the sensation of his lips against hers. His tongue teasing hers and the emotion that came out of her. She had never felt that way before with anyone and it scared it. Not only because Randy was married, but knowing nothing could, or would, happen between them. She had enjoyed it while it lasted, and while there might be many more on-screen moments for the two, she knew that's where it would stop and where her thoughts would begin racing and her heart would starting aching for something she could never have.

No matter how hard she tried to rationalize with herself, she couldn't lie any longer. The kiss was just a nail in the coffin; it finalized everything she had questioned herself about.

She had fallen for Randy Orton, rather he was married or not.

She couldn't deny it anymore; there was no stopping it. The line had been crossed and there was no turning back, even if she could never admit to others how she felt.


	13. Chapter 13

He had been the last one out of the arena, hoping she hadn't left yet, but after waiting nearly an hour, he knew she returned to the hotel room. He had planned on going out and celebrating both of their huge wins, but it wouldn't be the same knowing she wasn't there.

Instead, he decided to shower and return to the hotel room and get some sleep. He had to call his wife first, knowing it would probably be a longer night than expected. He had been on a high ever since their lips touched, confirming everything he had feared would be true.

He was a married man who had fallen out of love with the mother of his child, yet had fallen for Amy. It was something he hadn't planned or wanted to happen, but he couldn't lie to his heart. It still raced at the mere thought of touching her just once more.

He threw his bag on the bed and looked at the championship belt once more before placing it on the stand and grabbing his cell phone. It was now or never and he wanted to get the yelling, screaming and degrading comments over with so he could start over in the morning.

He heard her answer the phone, her voice echoing through the receiver with more vile and venom then he had ever heard from her before. His stomach sunk and a lump formed in his throat before he could find his voice and speak to the woman he was slowly starting to loathe.

"Hey." he tried sounding cheerful.

"Hey? That's what you have to say to me after that display of... of... what the hell was that Randy?" she screamed.

"Sam, I told you this was going to happen. I told you a month ago, so don't act like you didn't know it was going to happen." he refuted.

"I knew it was going to happen, Randy and honestly, I was starting to understand it was just a job. What I don't understand is why my husband, the man who claimed to love and cherish me until the end of time, looked as if he enjoyed every last second of it. Can you answer that question, Randy?"

"Sam, I don't know what...."

"Don't you try to push this aside and tell me there is nothing there! I saw it with my own eyes. You don't even have to saw anything because I know." she said, her voice beginning to shake with anger.

"Sam, I don't know what you think you saw or maybe you weren't watching the right channel." he fired back.

"Randy, don't try to be funny with me right now! Don't deny it. Just, please, for the love of God, admit to me there is something there!" she screamed.

"Sam..." he said easily, wanting to admit how he truly felt.

"Randy, I'm tired of the excuses and it's like I keep giving and giving but I don't get anything in return. I'm sick and tired of it!" she yelled.

"Sam..." Randy said louder.

"For God's sake, Randy, if you weren't ready to get married and you wanted to have your fun and screw around with sluts....."

"First of all..." Randy said, finally speaking over Sam and becoming defensive and angry. "...she is not a slut. And if you must know, yeah, there is something there." he admitted.

"I knew it! I fuckin' knew it!" she screamed, sighing loudly.

"But, before you even start accusing people, nothing has happened." he said, clearing the air.

"Oh, nothings happened, huh? Then what the hell was that tonight?" she asked.

"That was my job. I've tried explaining that time and time and time again but you refuse to listen! I'm sorry if I got carried away and...."

"And what? Proved to me that you like someone else?" she asked.

"Yes, Sam! Exactly that! I'm sorry that I fell for someone else! I'm sorry that you get on my God damn nerves and get under my skin! I'm sorry you drive me crazy and...."

"Randy, don't turn..."

"Shut then hell up and listen to me for once in your life!" he screamed, finally ready to admit every last thing to her and not wanting to hold back anymore. "I'm sorry that we don't get along! But, I am not sorry for the way I feel about her! I can't help that!"

"So, you're sorry about falling for her but not about the way you feel? What the hell does that mean?" she asked.

"It means just that. I'm sorry because I'm a married man and I wasn't suppose to fall for someone else. Simply put." he answered.

"I think it's time." she said, lowering her voice.

"Time? Time for what, Sam?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, God Randy, we can beat around the bush for the rest of our lives or we can cut our loses and say it's time to move on." she answered.

"You know, I think we do need time apart." he agreed, lowering his own voice.

"No, Randy, we've had enough time apart. You're always on the road and I think I've seen you 3 days this past month. I think it's time for me to file the papers and move on." she replied simply.

"If that's what you want, Sam, but I will see Alanna." he demanded.

"I may be many things, but, I won't take her from you. Besides, you're parents are in love with her." she said quietly. "I think until this is all over, being with them is the best thing."

"Like I said, if that's what you want." he said again, a sense of relief and shock overcoming him.

"I'll get my stuff moved out before you return home."

"I come home this Wednesday. You can have what you want from the house." he offered.

"I appreciate that, but no thank you." she said haughtily.

"Fine. Like I said, Sam, I'm sorry for falling for someone else, but I'm not sorry for feeling the way I do. I can't help it."

"For once in our marriage, I understand that." she answered, not amused.

"If you get the papers filed, I'll sign them when you need me to."

"I'll be in touch." she said, before the line went dead on the other end.

Randy stared at the phone for a second before flipping it closed and sighing. He wasn't prepared for what had just happened, but he was relieved knowing he was finally free and didn't have to answer to his wife, or anyone else, any longer.

His heart ached for his daughter, hoping and praying that things at least worked out in the best manner for her. He didn't want to hurt her; it was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want her to be effected by the divorce in a negative fashion, and seeing as she was so young, he had hope that she wouldn't know any different once she was older.

He knew that he and Sam would have to correspond with one another for Alanna's sake, and he could do that. Anything for the well-being of his daughter, he would do; no questions asked. He was sure, in time, things would work out to where he could possibly befriend Sam for the sake of their child.

He was extremely exhausted, yet at the same time, he felt revived after his conversation with his soon-to-be ex-wife. He had a strong need to see Amy at that moment, and after slipping a shirt on, he grabbed his key card and walked out into the dimly lit hallway.

He heard voices and laughter coming from the elevator and was shocked seeing Amy walking with John in his direction. He felt his jaw stiffen at the sight of them together, as he folded his arms across his chest and watched them closely.

"Hey, champ." John said, still laughing with Amy.

"Hey." Randy replied plainly, clearly annoyed at the sight of his two friends together. "Having fun?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I just took Amy down to the lobby for a drink to celebrate her big win tonight." John said, nudging her shoulder and smiling at her.

"How thoughtful of you, John." Randy replied, becoming even more sarcastic.

"Yeah, I try." John said, shrugging his shoulders. "We knocked on your door, but you didn't answer."

"I just got back not too long ago." he said, his gaze meeting Amy's. "I waited around backstage for Amy, but I realized she already left."

"I'm sorry, Randy." she said, touching his arm gently, sending chills through his body.

He tried pushing the feeling aside, but secretly, deep within, wanted more. He couldn't help but let his anger soften somewhat as he felt the heat from her hand on his arm. He relaxed slightly, smiling at her and giving her a quick wink.

"It's alright. Rain check?" he asked hopefully.

"You know it." she replied, looking at John and yawning. "I had a grueling night, so if I'll see you boys in the morning."

"Grueling from the match or the kiss?" John asked, looking at Randy and then to Amy.

They looked at each other, each of them sharing a hint of red in their cheeks from John's comment. Randy looked at his feet, remembering the kiss from earlier that night and wishing he could go back in time and do it all over once more.

"'Cause if I had to kiss him, I'm tellin' ya, I'd have to wash my mouth of a week." John said, laughing and slapping Randy on the shoulder.

"Ha ha." Randy said, jokingly as Amy looked at Randy.

"Don't let him get to ya, Killer. You're a pretty good kisser." she said, winking before pulling out her room card. "See you boys in the morning."

Randy watched as she walked away, but was lost on the words she had last uttered. He had been told he was a good kisser before, but he hadn't expected her to say that. He smiled to himself, the replay of that night playing in his head all over again.

"I think someone has it bad." John said, looking at Randy.

"Huh? What are you talkin' about, dude?" he said, blowing off John's statement.

"Don't lie to me. I'm you're best friend, man. You can't lie about it. It's written all over your face." John said, pointing at him.

"John, you've lost it. I'm going to bed." he said, turning around.

"Night, lover boy." John said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" Randy growled, but the smile on his face never left as he crawled into bed and turned off the light.


	14. Chapter 14

Randy had woken up and for the first time in years he wasn't in a bad mood facing the day before him. It was almost as if his life was given a rebirth and now, he promised to take each day, each passing second as they came.

At the same time, it was bittersweet for him, seeing as he would soon become a divorced father. He never saw himself being the type who would get a divorce, but he fully understood now why some people were driven to that ultimatum.

He had wished things had turned out differently for he and Sam and no matter how much he denied it to himself and others, he still cared deeply for the mother of his child. He had came to terms with the fact long before their argument the night before that they were two people who never belonged together.

And even if they did share a daughter together, it had taken in a while to realize he was fine with that.

As he entered the arena that afternoon, he found himself humming a tune to himself and a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't quite explain his new found happiness, but he wanted to continue waking up in a good mood ready for whatever came his way.

While he was generally happy in every aspect of his life now, he couldn't help but remember what John had said the night before. He hadn't realized his feelings for Amy had became so apparent, but John had hit the nail on the head.

He had fallen for Amy and he was relieved he could at least admit that to himself. He wasn't sure how she would react if she ever found out. It was something he should even be contemplating, considering he and his wife weren't even legally separated yet. How could he have feelings for another woman so soon?

As he turned the corner and looked down the long hallway, he caught sight of Amy and John, once again laughing together amongst themselves. The spark of jealousy rose within him, just like it had before, ruining his high spirits as he slowly sauntered over to the pair.

"Well, there he is!" Amy said, pointing in Randy's direction. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Randy asked, slightly amused. "What about?"

"We were just wondering where you were. So.... where have you been?" John asked, looking at his wristwatch. "It's nearly 4, man."

"I had a couple things I needed to take care of before the show." he said, looking at Amy. "You ready for tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. Have you talked to Vince yet?" she asked.

"No, I was hoping you would join me when I did." he offered.

"Um, yeah, sure. John, I'll catch up with ya later." she said, arching her brow.

"Yeah, sure." John replied, shaking his head.

As turned to leave, Randy thought quickly to himself, realizing he was finally alone with her after their kiss just the night before. He was about to cash in his offer of his 'rain check', when they heard John calling her name. She turned and smiled in his direction as he caught up to them.

"I almost forgot, do you wanna get a bit to eat after the show?" John asked.

"Um..." Amy stuttered for a moment, looking at Randy before smiling weakly. "Sure. I'll meet you after the show."

"Alright. Bye Randy." John called racing down the hallway past them.

Randy felt his blood starting to boil as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew John wasn't aware of everything he was thinking and feeling, so he really couldn't blame his best friend, but at that moment, with the amount of anger he was feeling.

"You alright?" she asked, a look of concern on her face as she reached out and grabbed his forearm gently.

He felt himself beginning to calm down from the small hand that was resting on his arm. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... I think I might be getting a little headache." he replied.

"Well, you should get some rest before the show." she offered.

"I will after we talk to Vince." he agreed, picking up the pace as they neared the make-shaft office door of their boss. Before they could knock, Vince opened the door and smiled brightly at the pair.

"Well, just the two people I wanted to see! Come in, come in!" he ushered, pushing the door shut behind them quietly.

"We just came in to see what you had planned tonight." Randy said, sitting himself down.

"Well, Stephanie has the script just about done. We're just going to give you some air time at the start of the show and I think you guys will be done for the night." Vince answered simply.

"No matches?" Amy spoke up.

"No." Vince laughed lightly. "No matches tonight for the two champions. However, your speech that you will make in the ring tonight will be the introduction to the 'Age of Orton.' And, if it isn't too much to ask...."

"What? What is it?" Randy asked, sitting up.

"Well, we thought it would be good for ratings to have a repeat of what happened last night." Vince said slowly.

Randy looked at Amy before the two looked back at their boss. They hadn't realized they would be kissing once again for the second night in a row. And secretly, neither one of them objected.

"Well, if that's what you want." Randy said, shaking his head.

"Well, it's just it was so damn convincing last night and some people didn't get the pay-per-view last night, so we thought it would be sort of a celebratory thing for your two after your announcement." Vince explained. "I mean, Randy, if you weren't a married man, I would think that the two of you...." he said, trailing off and looking at the pair.

"Sir, I'm...I'm not..." Randy said softly, shaking his head.

"No, I didn't mean to insinuate that there was something going on. I just meant..."

"No, I mean, I'm not mar.... well, I'm in the process of getting a divorce." Randy said easily as Amy and Vince looked at the younger man in shock.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Vince asked.

"Well, actually it's still sort of fresh. It just happened last night, but it was bond to happen for a while." he explained, feeling Amy's eyes fixated on him.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything works out for the best." Vince said.

"Thank you." Randy said, smiling weakly.

"Well, I guess we'll see how it goes tonight and we should know by Wednesday what the ratings are for the Rumble as well as Raw and I'll let you two know." Vince said, ending the meeting.

"Alright, sir. Thank you." Randy said standing and leading the way towards the door.

As soon as they were outside the door and out of ear shot, Amy grabbed his arm and spun him around quickly, a look of disbelief still written on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean last night after the Rumble I barely saw you. I just didn't have time." he said.

"I mean, not that's it's my business or anything. I'm just a little... concerned." she said slowly.

"Thank you. I'll be fine though. It's for the best." he said. She titled her head and looked at him, not sure she believed his words.

"I promise." he said, reassuring her and giving her a smile.

"Alright." she said, as they made their way down the hall. She stopped then and gently grabbed Randy's arm once more. "It wasn't because of...."

"No, no. Honestly, Amy, it wasn't. This was happening for a while now. Don't think the reason is you, alright?" he said.

"I was just...."

"I know, but please, don't think like that. I swear to you, it's not your fault." Randy urged.

"Alright. I guess now I don't have to feel so guilty when we have to kiss on camera, huh?" she said, laughing lightly.

"No and neither do I." he said, sharing her laughter. "You know, you can even enjoy it now if you wanted to." he said, smirking at her, the level of flirtation between the two rising.

"Who says I don't already?" she asked, arching her brow and biting her lip slightly.

"Oh, you're just evil." he said, smiling, as he leaned against the locker room door. "But, I like it."

"I'm glad." she said. "Get those lips warmed up, Orton. Maybe I'll make you enjoy it tonight." she purred, brushing her body lightly against his as she entered the locker room.

"Who says I don't already?" he asked, mocking her in a tone that was more serious than anything and causing her to stop dead in her tracks and look at him, a hint of seduction and temptation in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"I told you people, but you wouldn't listen." Randy barked into the microphone as he tried talking over the thousands of fans voicing their negative opinions at the new champion.

Randy looked out into the audience, a look of cockiness and satisfaction displaying across his face. He was breathing in the moment as the fans jeered him to no end, all the while, he lived for that moment. All he cared about was getting a reaction, rather good or bad, out of those in attendance and the millions around the world. And now, he realized he was doing just that. His character and the storyline he was now involved in was working ten fold for him.

"Now, if you all would quiet down for just a moment, I need to bring someone out here. No man can function successfully without a good woman by his side. Even with someone as great as myself, I need that strong, sexy woman by my side whose going to run things the way they should be. I went out and found the right woman for the job, and it doesn't hurt that shes sexy as hell. Please welcome, your new Women's Champion, Ava."

As her music began playing, she entered the arena and closed her eyes, soaking in the rain of jeers that was filling the arena. She hadn't realized she would enjoy being a heel, but with Randy by her side, he made it fun and exciting and she couldn't wait to see where the storyline would take her.

She walked down the aisle slowly, her eyes never leaving Randy's. They both displayed a look of hunger and desire for the other, far exceeding what the role had called for. What was relevant between them was real and true and the fans, rather they realized it or not, ate that up even more.

She entered the ring and stood by Randy's side as he lifted the microphone to his lips once more, preparing to end the speech and carry on with the storyline as planned.

"You will give us the respect we deserve. We will command it throughout the entire WWE. What you see in front of you is not only an alliance of the greatest champions to ever grace the WWE, but it's a union of two people who love and respect each other and realize the power they could have together. So, everyone listen up and listen good: You have now entered a new era, a new period in time. We have to power, we command the respect. We are...." Randy said before looking out into the audience and smirking. "The Age of Orton." he finished, before dropping the microphone and turning towards Amy.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him forcefully. He knew what the script had called for, but the moment his lips touched hers, he wasn't prepared for the new set of emotions that overcame him, almost like a force of nature, to strong and powerful to stop.

And he didn't want to.

As he deepened the kiss, he felt her bit his bottom lip gently, sending him into a state of euphoria he had never entered until then. He became dizzy and found himself passing the point of wanting more from her, but needing it like a lifeline.

She ran her fingers down his chest before resting at the top of his pants, where she gained control over him and pulled him closer to her. He felt himself losing awareness of his surroundings and realized he had to maintain himself before it was too late.

He pulled apart from her slowly and looking into her eyes, as his music filled the arena. He pressed his forehead against her and sighed contently.

"After your date with Cena, met me in my room." he whispered. "We need to talk."

Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and lifted it in the air, spinning her around and facing the booing audience. They had done yet another job well done and he knew the boss would be even more pleased with this performance than their one from the previous night.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked again, placing his napkin on the table.

"Uh...." she said, shaking her head and coming back from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I can tell. That's the third time I've had to ask if you were alright. Where are you tonight, girl?" John asked, laughing lightly.

"I'm not really sure myself. I'm sorry, John." she said, feeling slightly embarrassed at her lack of attention.

"It's alright. I think I know what's going on." he said, smiling at her.

"What...what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"You and Orton are just alike." John said, shaking his head.

"What does Randy have to do with this?" she asked, lying.

"You two deny it every time when someone brings it up. You don't have to lie anymore." John said, leaning forward.

"What are you talking about? Lie about what?" she played.

"Amy, look me in the face and tell me you don't like Randy." John said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"John... What... I..." she said, stuttering on her words.

"See, I knew it." he said, sitting back in the booth.

"John, I don't know...."

"Amy, answer me something. Do you think I'm that stupid to think there's nothing going on when I've watched the two of you twice now kiss on national TV and....

"That was for a storyline, John. That doesn't mean anything." she interrupted.

"Let me finish." he said, smiling. "I saw the look in your eyes. I saw it all over his face. You two want each other." he said, sipping from his water glass.

"John, even if I did, he's about to go through a divorce and if I did want him as badly as you say I do, do you really think I would want to be the rebound girl?" she asked, laughing uneasily.

"That kiss was far from rebound. The way he looks at you isn't rebound." John said, arguing back.

"John...."

"Do me a favor Amy."

"What, John?" she asked.

"Let's end the night here, return to the hotel and go see him." John said, standing.

Amy didn't say anything, but followed John out of the restaurant as they walked the short distance to the hotel, her mind on Randy the entire time. John looked at her and smiled before patting her shoulder, knowing she was fighting the range of emotions that was pouring through her. More than anything, she was fighting it and lying to herself, and he knew that.

He just wasn't sure how much more he could take between the two of them.

As they walked off the elevators onto the floor Randy was staying on, she felt her heart begin racing, realizing she was about to see him and she had no idea what her reaction would be. She knew what she wanted to happen, but she also knew she was so afraid to act on any of her feelings, much less make the first move.

"Well..." John said, interrupting her thoughts once more.

She looked at the door in front of her, realizing they had made it to Randy's room. She hadn't realized they were even front of his door until John had disrupted her thoughts. She smiled weakly and looked at her shaking hands. She didn't even know if she had the energy to knock on the door, her nerves were eating at her so bad.

"Oh, good God." John muttered, as he knocked on the door rather loudly.

She sighed, knowing any chance of turning back was out of the question. She waited in anticipation for the door to open and to see Randy standing on the other side. She felt her heart beginning to race as she heard him stirring within the room, knowing in a few short seconds her eyes would met hers and all bets were more than likely going to be off once they were in the room, alone.

He opened the door and instantly, their eyes locked. John looked at the two and realized he could have been screaming and yelling, dying in pain and the two wouldn't given a second thought to him.

"Well, this is awkward. I guess I'll call it night." he said, to no one in particular. "Good night guys."

"Night John." she answered, waving her hand in his direction, letting her eyes leave Randy for a moment. "Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime. And please..." he said, stopping in the hall and looking at her. "...talk to him." he whispered.

She shook her head slowly before turning her head slowly, her eyes meeting Randy's once more. They both laughed nervously before Randy leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Hi." he said almost in a whisper.

"Hi." she repeated, breathlessly.

"Can we talk?" he asked, arching his brow.

"I think it's long overdue." she answered, smiling at him as he led her inside and closed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"So..." Randy said, as he walked past her, their shoulders brushing each others lightly.

She jumped slightly, as he took a seat on the edge of his bed and stared at her. Her thoughts were still coming too fast for her to say anything at that moment. She couldn't even begin to think of how to start the conversation with Randy.

She had an idea of what he was wanting to talk to her about. She knew she might have came on too strong when they had kissed that night in the ring. She wasn't able to control her feelings anymore; it had almost came from no where.

"Um..." she began, sitting at the edge of the chair and looking at him. "I know I was out of line tonight when I...we..."

"Amy, do me a favor." Randy said, bringing his attention from the floor and looking at her. "Don't jump around anything anymore. Just be straight and honest with me."

"I'm trying." she admitted. "I'm sorry if I was out of line tonight when we kissed."

"What?" he said, taken back from her response.

"I mean, I don't know what came over me. One minute we were in the script and the next..."

"And the next you couldn't control yourself, right?" he finished.

"Yeah, something like that." she whispered.

"I know the feeling." he replied.

"So, if we have to work together, how do we stop doing this to each other?" she asked.

"You want it to stop?" he asked, leaning back on the bed.

"I mean, I know it's probably the last thing you need right now is me... acting the way I did in the ring. You're about to go through a divorce and...."

"And that has nothing to do with what's happening between you and me right now." he finished for her.

"It might not, but..."

"But, nothing." he said, standing and kneeling beside her chair in front of her. "You feel something and you know it."

"Randy...."

"Admit it." he said, his eyes glowing in the darkened room.

"I'm not exactly denying it." she admitted.

"So, what are you saying, Amy? I'm not a mind reader." his hands resting gently on her knees.

"I don't know what I'm saying." she said, sighing. "What are you saying?"

"I...." he started, before frowning, realizing he wasn't prepared for her to fire back questions at him.

"I'm not a mind reader." she said, a small playing on the corners of her mouth.

"I know." he replied softly. "I'm just confused, I guess. I enjoy being around you and I get pissed off seeing you with Cena. But, when we kiss, it's like...." he said, trailing off again and standing up.

"Like what, Randy?" she asked, standing up behind him.

"It's like we're in a different world and I don't want it to stop." he replied, turning slowly to face her.

"Do you think it's just.... the storyline? I mean, we could be getting a head of ourselves." she whispered.

"You mean like us kissing doesn't mean anything?" he asked, almost wondering the same thing.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, but...." he said, looking up at her and brushing the hair from her face, feeling the lump form in his throat.

He tried swallowing and to regain composure of himself, but whenever he was around her, he couldn't control what happened. He felt so powerless, yet at the same time, he enjoyed every last second. His thoughts never seemed to be clear and making any form of sentence wasn't an easy task.

Whatever came to mind usually escaped his mouth before he even had the chance to think about it.

Before he could even rationalize his next thought and finish his impending sentence, a small knock came at the door, interrupting the break through the two were inevitably about to share. Randy looked at the floor and sighed before looking back into her eyes, a sense of apology lying within his features.

He hadn't been expecting company and he couldn't wrap his mind around who could be knocking on his hotel room door, especially when it was nearly midnight.

And if it was John Cena, he would kill him on the spot.

But, as he opened the door, he lost his footing and took two steps backwards, in shock at who stood before him. She gave a lopsided smile as she bounced into the room, kissing his cheek lightly before passing him and throwing her bag onto the bed.

She had noticed the other female in the room, but Amy's eyes were locked onto the small, brown-haired woman who walked in and seemed to take charge immediately. Randy hadn't moved from his spot at the door, only to turn his head and watch her intently, his mind reeling from the unexpected turn of events.

"Sam...." he managed to say, although in more of a question.

"Yes, silly. I missed you too." she said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Amy stood then and decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat. She folded her arms across her chest and watched as the female identified as Randy's wife turned slowly, locking eyes with her.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sam asked, stepping back from Randy as he shut the door.

"I'm Amy." she replied, looking at Randy.

He shrugged his shoulders, clearly in just as much shock as Amy was at the intrusion. Amy felt the knot in her stomach as she smiled sarcastically and sighed before shaking her head. She was sure she had read Randy right. After all the time they had spent together, and even if she knew he was married, she felt things were about to change for them. She realized she was unbelievably wrong and she wanted to get out of the room as fast as she could.

"I'll leave you two alone." Amy managed to saw, as she walked silently past Sam before stopping in front of Randy and glaring in his direction.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed the words to her, wanting to reach out for her.

"So am I." she whispered, feeling the pull on her heart as she opened the door, knowing there was no turning back now.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Randy called after her.

She didn't have the strength to turn and answer him. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she had no one to blame but herself. She thought she had a strong sense of what was taking place between she and Randy. Even if he had his baggage with his daughter and his impending divorce, she really thought she could see past that and believe him.

She had been terribly wrong and she was the one left paying for it.

She couldn't believe she had been played so hard and now she knew, her heart was broken and the only thing left for her to do was let the tears fall.

She leaned against the wall, the tears staining her cheeks. She felt her head spinning and her weight give way as she slid down the wall and held her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. She didn't care if anyone walked out at the moment. She didn't have the strength to make it to her room and she couldn't hold the emotions back any longer.

"Amy?" came his deep voice from above her.

She looked up slowly and was met with the friendly eyes of John before she merely shook her head and buried her face once more, the tears coming faster and faster.

"What...happened?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"You were wrong." she replied, her voice muffled.

"I'm so sorry." he said, bringing her shaking body to his chest and letting her cry.

"John...." she cried, clinging to his shirt.

"Shhh... It's alright." he said, before picking her up into his arms. "Let's get into the room and you can tell me all about it."


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened?" John asked her, handing her a glass of water.

"I'm not even sure myself. I went there, we were talking and it seemed like everything was right. He told me he can't control it and...and he's in a different world and he doesn't want it to stop and then in walks his wife." she said, feeling the hot tears stinging her eyes again.

John sat down beside her on the bed, trying to understand what she was saying. He wasn't quite sure what she was meaning, but he caught the just of everything.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Sam came in?" he asked, looking at her in shock.

"Yeah. So apparently he never was going to get a divorce. He wanted me, but yet wanted to be married, too." she said, dropping her head.

"I don't know. I could have sworn there was something there. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly come after me when I left, did he?" she asked, looking at him.

"No, I guess he didn't. I'm sorry for pushing you into...."

"No, it isn't your fault. I was denying everything you were throwing in my face. I guess I was the only one feeling anything and I took it to a level it should've never gone. The only bad thing is now I have to work with the prick." she said, sipping at the water.

"Amy, I'm so sorry." he said, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

"John, it's really not your fault. I'd never blame you." she said, softly. "Thank you for being a friend."

"You're welcome. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll walk you to your room, alright?" he offered.

"Can I just sleep here tonight?" she asked, looking around the room.

"If...that's what you want?" he said slowly.

"I don't wanna be too much of a burden. I just don't wanna be alone." she said, looking at him and managing a weak smile.

"Hey, you're not a burden." he said, returning the smile and wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Thank you." she said again, hugging him once more before making her way to the other bed and crawling under the covers.

Her head hit the pillow, and even if sleep was going to be hard to come by, she hadn't realized how tired her body was. John watched her for a minute and smiled to himself, before slipping out the door and walking down the hallway.

He knew Amy wasn't going to speak to Randy any time soon, except for where their characters were concerned, so getting answers was exactly what he was going to do.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after realizing Amy was gone.

He slowly turned and glared at his wife, wondering why she was standing in front of him and why she wasn't packing her belongings. He remembered the conversation he had with her and he was certain he had heard her correctly. They had both agreed that a divorce was the right decision for the both of them. Yet, here she was, standing in his room, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Randy, I missed you." she said, slowly.

"Sam, what happened to the conversation we had the other night?" he asked.

"I know, but I realized what you said and I figured why couldn't I come to you? I mean, you're not the only one who has to make sacrifices, right?" she asked.

"And you're just now figuring this out?" he retorted, brushing past her for the bottle of whiskey he kept stashed for an occasion such as this.

"Well, I figured we could give this a try. One more time." she pleaded, grabbing the bottle and throwing it on the bed.

Randy looked at her and felt utterly confused. He had wanted to be with Amy. Every fiber of his being was screaming out to him, calling her name, but he couldn't hide the fact what all he and Sam shared. The fact that they had a daughter, a bond, that signified their connection for the rest of eternity.

"I don't know, Sam. All we do is argue and even if we do this now, you know it'll never work. I know it'll never work. We're just going to end up hurting ourselves and others in the process." he answered.

"Hurt who?" she asked, stepping back.

"Alanna for one." he replied.

"Randy, if anything, we should try this for her." she said, smiling.

"I don't think we should force it, Sam. If it isn't there, it isn't there. You and me can't deny that." he said softly.

"I know, but we can try. And if it doesn't work..." she said, turning for her purse and pulling out a packet of papers. "...I promise you, I will sign these and leave you for good."

He glanced at the divorce papers in her hand before returning his look to hers. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"One more try, but I'm not promising anything." he said, feeling her cling to his waist.

"I don't want you to promise anything. We're going to make this work." she said, grabbing her suitcase and rooting through it for her night gown.

He felt a sick feeling rise within his stomach at the thought of Amy's face. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but for the first time, he was able to read the look in her eyes and the way her smile had faded the instant she had walked out the door.

He didn't dwell on it too much, as he heard another knock on the door. He sighed, realizing it would be a long night for him, but perked up thinking it was Amy on the other side. As he threw the door open, he stepped back seeing a very pissed off John Cena on the other side.

He shut the door behind him as he eased himself into the hallway, knowing what was about to be said was not going to be anything good. He swallowed hard and waited for John to yell.

"What the hell is going on?" John whispered, his voice threatening to raise higher.

"I don't even know myself man." he replied, sighing.

"What is she doing here?" John questioned.

"I...she wants to try and work things out one more time." Randy said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And you're going give in, aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah. I've got to, John. We've got a kid together." Randy shot back.

"Rather you have a kid with her or not, if it's not meant to be, it's not going to last and you know it." John said, raising his voice even more.

"I know." Randy agreed, softly. "How is she?" he asked, his eyes meeting John's, a look of defeat displaying across his features.

"She's....not good. She got her heart broken by the man she thought felt the same way she did." John answered honestly.

"I do care for her. I can't explain it, John. It's complicated." Randy said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Well you better figure it out before it's too late."

"I have a lot I could lose here." Randy fired back.

"And she doesn't? She accepted you with all your baggage. She accepted you for you and apparently that's a dirty, cheating little rat who doesn't give a shit if he just broken the heart of a girl he's in love with." John said, his voice becoming louder. "Get your head out of your ass, Orton and realize that the best thing that has ever happened to you just walked out!"

"John...." Randy said, watching his friend walk away. "I'm sorry!"

John didn't turn around and Randy realized he had not reason to get upset with his friend or the words he just uttered. John was 100 percent completely accurate.


	18. Chapter 18

"God, John, I don't wanna do this!" she groaned, as she paced back in forth in front of him.

She had managed avoiding Randy the entire week, but once Monday night hit, she knew she could no longer go without seeing him. They had an in-ring spot to shot, as well as matches planned for that evening where they were to be at ringside for each other. On top of all that, Randy's match was against John and Amy was to help Randy win by interfering and taking John out with a chair shot.

John had been a constant rock in her life the entire week. While he had talked to Randy here and there, he had never left her side, especially when she would go through her crying spells and needed a shoulder to cry on most of all. He was a great listener and an even better friend. She wasn't sure how she could have gotten through without him by her side.

"It's alright. Just calm down. You know you're gonna have to do this. Just go out there, get the spot done and come back stage. It's all part of the job." he said, reasoning with her.

"I know it is. I just hope to God I don't have to see _her_." she seethed, knowing before the night was over, an encounter with Mrs. Orton was inevitable.

"Don't look now, but it looks like you worst nightmare has came true." John said, peering over her shoulder.

She took a deep breath inwards, not wanting to turn, but knowing they were fast approaching the Gorilla position and would soon be within feet from her, displaying their public affection over one another.

"Hey, John." Randy said solemnly, before looking at Amy, who tried above all else to avoid eye contact. "Amy." he said, softly, addressing her.

"Randy." she retorted, without looking in his direction.

"Sam, why don't you wait backstage and I'll meet you when I'm done out there." he said, smiling weakly.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." she said cheerfully, before kissing his cheek and leaving.

"Thank God." Amy muttered.

"What was that?" Randy asked sweetly.

"Nothing." she replied just as sweetly. "Nothing at all."

"Um, alright. Do we know what we're doing tonight?" John asked, trying to break the tension between the two.

"Yeah, I got the script this weekend." Randy replied.

"Same here. Thank God I don't have to touch him again." she said, shooting daggers in his direction.

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?" Randy asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing. Take it how you want it." she replied, smiling.

"You were singing a different tune last week..." he said, smirking. "...if my lips recall."

"Fuck you, Orton!" she fired back.

"Oh, you'd like to!" he shot back.

"Alright, you two. It's clear we don't like each other at the present time but there's no way around it. Get out there, do your jobs and then get your asses backstage before you kill each other." John piped up, stepping between the two.

"Alright, John." she said, smiling at him sweetly before hearing Randy's music begin to play.

"Let's get this over with." Randy said, grabbing her hand and sweeping her through the curtain.

"You didn't have to grab me. I can walk, ya know." she said, through clinched teeth as she smirked at the audience.

"We gotta make it believable, right?" he said, grabbing her rear before sauntering towards the ring.

She jumped slightly, but remembered to smile in his direction as she followed close behind. A part of her jumped knowing he had touched her, but she was still beyond pissed at him and her heart was still broken; far past the part of mending at that time.

As they entered the ring, Randy wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, staring at her briefly before taking the microphone and speaking to the crowd. She felt a rush of chills run through her body, something she hadn't felt in the week she hadn't seen him.

The time apart had killed her. Even when they were friends, she always enjoyed the level of flirting they shared. She was always comfortable and herself around him. She could be free and say anything, and Randy wouldn't judge her.

"There have been rumors saying this...." Randy said, pointing between him and Amy. "...wouldn't last. I've got news for you people. Be forewarned: This will not die anytime soon. This power of understanding... This alliance will be a corner stone of wrestling. Besides Ava, I've got things the men in this industry on dream to have. I am a 3rd generation Superstar, I have raw, athletic talent that far exceeds anyone in the locker room. And John Cena, tonight, you will become an afterthought in the Age of Orton." Randy seethed into the microphone before dropping it by his side and staring into the audience.

"And for those of you who think this..." he said, once again pointing between him and Amy. "....won't last. Get used to seeing _this_."

He grabbed her waist forcefully and smirked at her. She gave him a confused look before his lips touched hers, his mouth pressed roughly against hers. He had never kissed her like that and she could only begin to wonder what his intentions truly were.

It wasn't in the script. They weren't suppose to kiss that night, as far as she knew. But, she couldn't help herself, and kissed him back with every bit of anger she had felt. All the heartache subsided in that moment, as their tongues teased each other in a dangerous, forbidden game.

Besides the love swelling in her heart and overcoming her senses, she couldn't help but wonder what Sam was thinking as she undoubtedly was watching them at that very moment on a monitor somewhere backstage.

As he broke apart, his eyes glared at hers, his breath labored and his lips pursed tightly. She stared back, arching her brow, as his music began playing, the crowd jeering them the entire time. Before much else was said or done, he grabbed her hand and helped her from the ring, as they walked up the ramp and behind the curtain.

As soon as they were away from the crowd, she jerked her hand away from his and, with the anger and frustration she had once felt rushing back to her, she slapped his cheek, stinging her own hand in the process. His face jerked forcefully to the side, as his hand came up and grabbed his cheek, hiding the red mark that was beyond a doubt displayed there.

"What the hell was that for?" she screamed, seething at him.

"You wouldn't listen to me...." he said, returning his attention to hers.

"What didn't I listen to, Randy?" she asked, before he grabbed her hand once more, dragging her to an empty room nearby.

"Let go!" she ordered, jerking her hands free once more.

"You wouldn't listen to me all week. I had to get your attention somehow." he said softly.

"You never tried talking to me to begin with. And next time, if you want my attention, come find me. Don't kiss me in front of millions of people and shock the shit out of me!" she yelled.

"What am I suppose to do, Amy? I'm confused as hell. I've got you on one end and Sam on the other." he pleaded.

"You don't owe me nothing." she said, glaring at him.

"Why do you have to be like this? I'm trying to talk to you, but...."

"What? Isn't this the reaction you expected?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what to expect with you." he said, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"You can't just lead someone on, let them hang by your every word, your every last movement and then dump them the minute your wife comes back into the picture!" she yelled.

"Sam and I... we were getting a divorce. I didn't know..." he began.

"Yeah, and I'm beginning to question that. If you were so unhappy like you said you were, what is she doing here with you now?" she fired back, waiting for his answer. She smiled sarcastically and shook her head after a few seconds when he didn't respond.

"That's what I thought." she said calmly. "I'm gonna make your life a lot less complicated. Stick to the script from now on and I'll leave you the hell alone."

"Amy, please...."

"Randy, I've had enough. I can't take much more. It's bad enough I've gotta work with you so closely and be madly in love with you on-screen. Please, don't make this any harder on me than it already is." she said, her voice softening.

"Amy..." he said, stepping closer and taking her hands in his. "I'm deeply and truly sorry." he said softly, his blue eyes shining in the darkened room.

"So, am I Randy. I'm sorry I feel hard for someone that I thought was going to end up with me in the end. I'm sorry I feel...." she stopped, wiping angrily at the tears threatening to fall, but to no avail. They spilled over and ran down her cheeks, an image that would haunt Randy and break his heart. "...I'm sorry I feel in love with someone who doesn't love me in return."

She turned and slammed the door behind her, before running down the hallway to John's room. Once inside, she slammed the door and looked up at John sitting on the couch. He gave her a sympathetic look before she ran to him and buried her face into his chest, letting the tears fall.

"I saw everything." he said softly, rubbing the top of her head.

"I told him everything." she said, looking at him.

"Everything?" John questioned.

"I told him I fell in love with him and how he broke my heart." she said, wiping the tears away.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"I don't know. I ran out of the room before he said anything. I said my piece. I just wanna move on with my life and forget Randy Orton ever existed." she said, bury her face into his chest once more, letting the tears fall all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam, please don't start with me, because I've had a rough night as it is." he said, slamming the hotel room door.

"I thought the script didn't call for a kiss?" she pressed, asking the same question she had asked all night.

"Sam..." he said, glaring at her. "...don't!"

"I'm just wondering how long this has been going on." she asked, throwing clothes around the room.

"I'm not even going to answer that, because I don't know myself." he answered honestly.

"Bullshit, Randy. When did it start? I knew when I brought it up the first time there was something there." she said, talking to no one in particular.

"God damn it, Randy. I'm asking you. We said we were going to work on this, but apparently I'm giving it more than what you are." she said, walking towards him and grabbing his arm, spinning him around. "I asked a question and I expect an answer! When did you fall for her?"

"You want an answer?" he yelled, causing her to step back. "I'll give you your God damn answer! Because I wanted to work things out with you I just lost everything. Because of you, I lost the girl of my dreams. The love of my life!" he screamed, slouching on the bed.

"Nice to know how you feel." she said softly.

"You asked for it." he said, not looking up from his hands.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, though." she replied, softly. "When the hell did you fall for the little slut?" she seethed.

Randy stood and faced the woman he married before his eyes narrowed. She looked at him and wondered what was going through his mind. She had never saw him look at her, or anyone else for that matter, the way he did now.

"Don't call her that!" he ordered.

"Oh, so I hit a soft spot." she laughed, almost provoking him.

"Sam, I'm going to say this once in the nicest way I possibly can. Leave me the hell alone." he ordered, slipping under the covers and closing his eyes.

"So, you're going to go to sleep?" she asked, laughing again.

"That's the plan." he said, not opening his eyes.

"I doubt that. We have lots to talk about if we want this to work. Now, you said you loved her or whatever. Randy, I know that isn't true." Sam said, softening her voice.

"Sam..." he warned again.

"Randy, you married me. For better or worse. Right now, it's simply a bad part. We'll get through it. We have before." she said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't.... touch me." he said, removing her hand from his body.

"Randy, come on. We both said some things we didn't mean. I forgive you." she said, smiling.

"Forgive me for what?" he asked, sitting up, feeling the anger rise within him again. "For being truthful with you? For being honest that I love someone else?" he asked, screaming.

"Randy, I know you don't mean that." she said, smiling.

"Sam, things between you and I haven't gotten any better. I don't feel the same way about you when we got married. There was a point in time when all I wanted was you. That faded. Long before we said those wedding vows, long before I proposed." he said, moving from the bed.

"Then why did you ask me?" she asked, the anger rising within her again.

"Because of Alanna! You were carrying my child and I was going to do things right!" he snapped.

"Well, here's a little bit of truth for you, Randy Orton!" she said, stepping within inches of his face. "Precious little Alanna isn't even yours!" she growled.

Randy stopped moving and clinched his teeth, replaying her last words through his head. He knew Sam was many things and capable of even more, but what she had just said to him was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you just say?" he said through clinched teeth, fighting back the tears.

"You heard me. I didn't mean to get pregnant but you were always on the road and it happened one night while you were gone. I went to a party and Drake was there and...."

"Drake? Drake is her father?" he spat out.

"Yeah. We never really did call things off and he was there after he graduated college and well one thing led to another and...." she said, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Randy, but there was all those time on the road you were screwing around on me."

"I never once messed with anyone behind your back. That was my image at the time while I was with Evolution and you couldn't get it through your head then that I wasn't screwing around." he fired back.

"Randy, come on. I know the truth." she said, smiling.

"Sam, you think you know the truth. You get something in your head and you instantly believe it. The only thing you've been right about is Amy." he said, walking towards the door and opening it. "Get your shit and get out."

"Randy, come on. You don't mean that." she said, pleading with him.

"The fuck I don't. Get the hell outta my room and outta my life, Sam! I'm done with you and your stupid ass games!" he said, pointing towards the hallway.

"Fine..." she said, grabbing things and throwing them into her bag. "...but, I won't be back."

"Good. That's just the way I want it!" he said, as she stood in front of him.

As they stared at each other, Amy exited John's room across the hall and looked at the couple before rolling her eyes. Randy softened instantly when he saw her, his heart breaking remembering the tears she had shed earlier that day. Sam saw his reaction and glared at Amy before stepping towards Randy and kissing his lips roughly.

Amy slammed the door behind her, screaming as she entered the room. Sam smiled as Randy pushed her away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If I can't have you, neither will she." she said, before walking down the hallway.

"You bitch!" Randy seethed, as he continued rubbing his mouth.

Amy let the tears fall, knowing she would have to face the facts that Randy wasn't leaving his wife anytime soon. She couldn't figure out why he had kissed her the way he had, but she couldn't dwell on it any longer.

"What's wrong?" John asked, jumping from bed.

"No...nothing. Can I.... sleep with you tonight?" she asked, as she wiped the last few tears from her eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure." he said, pushing the covers back and making room for her beside him. "You alright?" he asked, as she laid down.

"Yeah, I am now." she answered, sighing as she closed her eyes.

John couldn't figure out what was going through her head, but he knew she was dealing with a lot. He had only wanted to be there for her; be the friend he knew she needed through everything she was facing. He couldn't believe the way Randy had treated her and then threw her to the side, like she didn't matter and she had no feelings. His heart broke every time he saw her cry. He was just glad she depended on him so much.

Even if Randy was his friend, Amy was, too and he wasn't going to treat her the way Randy had.


	20. Chapter 20

A week had went by and Amy still hadn't spoke to Randy. She had no desire to see him, much less utter words in his direction, but her heart was breaking for so much more. She wanted to be with him, to see his smile, to hear him say her name, to feel his lips against her own once more.

She knew she would have to face him that evening for Raw and it was something she wasn't looking forward to. After their argument the week before, she wasn't too worried about him leading too far from the script, so at least she had that going for her.

John had been her constant rock during the entire ordeal. He was still friends with Randy, naturally, but he had managed to be her friend as well. When she was feeling down, he would always pop in and take her to dinner or for a walk; just anything to keep her mind off of Randy.

She valued the friendship she had with John, but it didn't make things better. She still yearned to see Randy, and aside from the house shows they had to be at, they hadn't seen much of each other but in passing. She hadn't heard about his separation from Sam, and frankly, she no longer cared what went on in his relationship with his wife.

She had forced herself to stop caring about his well being. She had to worry about herself and how to get herself over the heartbreak she was feeling. She didn't let her thoughts linger for too long on how he was coping with everything, especially after realizing the feelings had been all one sided.

At least, in her eyes they had been.

She didn't know the amount of hurt and frustration Randy was feeling. Nor, did she know the sight of seeing her crying had haunted Randy every passing second. She didn't know how troubled he was after the shocking revelation he had learned from his wife or how hard he had fought his own feelings for so long with Amy.

But, he too, was left feeling the heartbreak and agony, especially after seeing her and John together at all the events over the past week.

To say he was jealous was an understatement.

He knew it wasn't John or Amy's fault, but his own. Not only for putting himself through the pain, but for making her experience any amount of hurt was heartbreaking enough for him. He hadn't talked to Sam since she had left and he knew he would have to eventually because of the divorce papers.

He wasn't exactly excited about it and was hoping it wouldn't take too long to clear the matter up. But for some reason, he figured divorce lawyers and court proceedings would drag on for as long as Sam wanted it to. She was just that vengeful and vindictive. And usually she got her way. She had with Randy for nearly 4 years.

He waited anxiously in the empty locker room, going over the script for that night. After reading it and seeing they both had matches and an on-screen camera spot, he realized she would at least have to spent some time with him that night, which lifted his spirits somewhat.

He wasn't expecting for her to enter the locker room, but when the door flew open and she walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart nearly jumping from his chest at the mere sight of her.

"Orton." she greeted him, arching her brow and folding her arms across her chest.

She had always referred to him by his last name, but usually it was in a playful or flirtatious manner. Now, there was pure hatred and vile when she used it and the sound of it made him cringe inside.

"Amy." he greeted plainly.

"I just wanted to run through a few things for tonight." she said, sitting down on the sofa, her attitude not softening in the least.

"Um, alright." he said, grabbing his script and sitting beside her.

"I guess you'll be out there for my match." she sighed.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Is that alright?" he asked.

"It has to be. It's not like I can go over Vince and Stephanie's decision. I told you I'd make this work on-screen and after that, I don't have to see you." she replied flatly, turning the page.

"Yeah, I know." he replied softly, before slamming the papers on the table.

"What's your problem?" she asked, closing the scrip and glaring at him.

"You...me..." he said, sighing. "The way we act around each other."

"That is not my fault." she leveled.

"It might not be, but what can we do to at least make it better?" he asked, sitting forward and staring at her.

"I don't know, Randy. Things probably never will be the same." she said, honestly.

"And why is that?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Randy, you can't just take everything back after it happened. I mean, I wish I hadn't of said it, but...." she said, before standing. "Goddamn it, Randy!" she yelled.

"What? Amy, what can I do to make this better?" he asked, coming from behind her and grabbing her hand gently, spinning her around.

"You wanna make this better?" she shrieked, before jerking her hand from his grasp.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Anything. Name it!"

"You can't Randy. I just wanna pretend you never existed, but I can't because I still have to work with you!" she screamed.

"Amy, you...you don't mean that." he said, taking a step backwards, shocked at her words.

"Yes, Randy, I do. I mean, it's partly my fault so I shouldn't even be mad at you in the first place." she said, the tears lining the bottom of her lids. "I mean, I knew you were married, I knew it was in the script and what this storyline called for, but no. I had to...." she stopped, cutting herself short.

"You had to what?" he asked, pressing her to continue.

"Nothing." she sniffled. "Let's just continue working so I can get out of here, alright?"

"I'm sorry." he said, softly.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Please, Randy...."

"Look, I've gotta go talk to Vince. We'll just.... wing it out there." he said, grabbing his papers from the table.

"Wing it? Randy, come on." she pleaded.

"Trust me, alright. For once, just.... trust me." he urged before running out of the locker room, leaving her to stare at the door as it closed behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Thank you, Vince. I mean, I know you've always liked us to give ideas for the storylines and what not." Randy said, standing.

"Yeah, son, I mean, I like your idea. I'll tell Stephanie about it as soon as you leave and we'll change the format this week. Ratings have been great the past few weeks, and I can only imagine where this will take us." Vince said beaming at Randy.

"Thank you. You will not be disappointed." he said, exiting the room and smiling to himself as he made his way to the curtain.

"What are you so happy about?" Amy asked, smirking.

"Oh, you'll see. Just follow my lead out there, alright?" he urged.

"What are you talking about, Randy? You promised to stick to the script." she said, rolling her eyes.

"And I am. I just ran it over with Vince and I explained everything. I think we'll both be happy at the results." he said smiling. "Trust me." he whispered, touching her shoulder gently.

"Alright, whatever you say." she said, throwing her script onto the table before hearing Randy's music start.

"I've gotta... hold you're hand." he whispered against her ear, sending chills up her spine.

She simply held her hand out, not being able to utter a clear response. She was almost upset with herself that he still had such an effect on her, but she allowed herself to be led through the curtain into the glitz and lights of the wrestling world.

She heard the crowd yelling loudly as the entered and made their way into the ring. She noticed the red carpet laying over the normal blue, canvas matting and instantly became confused. She knew it was only used for interview segments and special occasions, but she couldn't recall anything in the script that called for the carpet to be laid out.

As Randy grabbed the microphone, she felt him squeeze her hand gently before their eyes locked. She arched his brow and shock his head, almost signaling to her that things were going to be okay. She managed a weak smile before he addressed the audience.

"Not normally, I'd come out here and talk about my great accomplishments or what a great athlete and champion I am, but tonight, it's a little bit different. Tonight, I have to focus on something bigger and better than that. Tonight, my attention is drawn to one thing, and one thing only." he said before turning his attention to Amy. "The Women's Champion, Ava."

She looked at him, clearly confused before Randy faced her and smiled. She knew this wasn't in the script and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on and what Randy had talked to Vince with only minuted before the entered the ring.

"Ava, you've made me the happiest person, both professionally and personally. And, I can't help but share with everyone around the world with the happiness I feel when I'm around you. I can't think of any better way than to display that publicly to everyone how we feel about each other. So, with that being said, I wanna give you something and I just hope you make me half as happy." he said before pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Amy continued to displayed a confused look until Randy smiled at her and rested the microphone at his lips once more.

"Let me do this right." he said, laughing easily, as the fans continued to jeer.

He knelt down on his one knee before Amy covered her mouth with her hands. She knew she hadn't read that in the script and she couldn't help but wonder why Vince McMahon would agree to what Randy was doing now.

"Will you?" he asked hopefully, beaming at her.

She couldn't help but feel the smile that was spreading across her face, as if she had just won the Women's Championship for the first time all over again. She didn't care if it was a storyline or not, she wished Randy was asking her. The Randy she knew and had fallen in love with.

She simply shook her head yes as Randy slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up before spinning her around. It left it with a completely new set of feelings and thoughts dealing with Randy. Ones she hadn't been ready to take on and it left her even more confused, hurt and heartbroken.

She knew they would undoubtedly talk backstage once everything was said and done. She knew it meant they would have to face one another again and that their roles on camera would be taking a new turn. Rather it be for the better or worse, she wasn't able to tell just yet.

And she couldn't help but wonder why Randy had wanted to pitch the angle to Vince McMahon. It had been risky and bold, but aside from that, she knew Randy was aware of the feelings she harbored towards him and how his wife felt about the storyline between the two. This only made things worse and that much more complicated.

She didn't care at the moment; she allowed herself to breath in the moment of being swept up into Randy's arms as the pair looked out into the jeering audience, all the while, her loving the moment and wishing it never would end.

She felt herself staring at the ring, which she knew was fake, but couldn't get herself around the fact of what had happened out in the ring. Even if it had been nearly 2 hours before hand, she was still left with her thoughts circling in around her and she allowed herself to feel once again where Randy was concerned.

She hadn't wanted to. It wasn't the plan. She was actually starting to get over the fact that they would never be together; that he was a married man and he was doing what was best in sake of his vows, as well as his daughter who was the only innocent being in the entire ordeal. As much as Randy like to talk down on his wife, even she was innocent in the situation, at least where Amy was concerned.

She hadn't heard anyone enter the locker room until she heard the footsteps among the concrete flooring. She shot her eyes up to the door and smiled when she saw John standing there, the layer of sweat lining his forehead. She knew his match was the the main event and seeing as he was, back she knew it would only be a matter of time before Randy would come in to talk to her. Even if it was just about the new turn for their characters, she would have to live and breath the same space he did for that short period of time.

"How you holding up?" John asked, grabbing the towel from the nearby chair and wiping the his sweat-ridden face.

"I've had better days." she replied, laughing uneasily.

"I bet. I didn't even know that was suppose to happen." he said in disbelief.

"It wasn't until Randy ran in to talk to Vince just minutes before the show went to air. I still can't figure out why he would pitch such an idea." she remarked, the confusion setting back in.

"Who knows where that boys head is nowadays. I certainly can't begin to understand him, no matter how many years I've known him." John said, smiling. "But, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get a shower, honey."

"Alright. Maybe I'll see ya later back at the hotel." she offered, smiling.

"Yeah, but you get some sleep, alright?" he said, shaking his head and arching his brows.

"I'll try. No promises." she said, as he walked into the bathroom before she made her way towards the door.

As she opened it, she almost ran into Randy, who was about to knock. She smiled nervously at him before stepping back and allowing him to enter the locker room. He hadn't taken a shower yet, but as he walked in, she could still smell the familiar scent of his cologne lingering as he passed.

"I uh, guess we have to talk?" he asked, smiling weakly.

"Talking would be nice. Explaining would be a better word, though." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I figured I wouldn't get off the hook that easy." he said, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't you shower first and meet me at the hotel later?" she offered, looking at his bare chest, the sight sending her over the edge, making her knees go weak.

"That might be a better idea." he chuckled.

"I'll see ya soon." she said, before walking past him.

"Yeah, see ya later." he muttered after her, before a smile spread across his face and he raced out of the locker room.


	22. Chapter 22

He had been pacing the hall in front of her room door for the past 5 minutes, not having the nerve to knock. He had been preparing the speech over and over in his eyes, but nothing seemed to sound right to him. He knew he was about to walk in the room and lay everything on the line, but he was scared and nervous beyond his wits end.

Finally, not being able to take the pressure anymore, he knocked without thinking before stepping back and sighed. Nothing he did was going to prepare him for that moment and he just wanted to get everything over and done with. He knew he wasn't going to walk out of her room the same way he entered; come hell or high water, he was certain she would be his by the nights end.

As she opened the door, he released a nervous sigh as he gave her body a once over. It was something he had done many times over the past week when they hadn't talked. He felt as if his heart was exploding and he didn't know if he could take much more.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly.

"Sure." she said, stepping aside, the frown not leaving her face. "I figured you would've been happy that they decided to ax the storyline so soon." she started in as soon as the door was closed.

"I guess we're starting this early. No pleasantries or anything, huh?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No need for that. I just want answers, Orton." she said, crossing her arms across her chest and facing him.

"Alright, um..." he said, trailing off trying to collect his thoughts. "Sam and I are getting a divorce."

"And that would effect me how?" she asked coldly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started there." he said easily, thinking of another approach.

"No, I just wanna know why the storyline changed. That is the only thing that pertains to me and that's the only thing I want to hear right now." she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked, not being able to take her change in attitude any longer.

"Being like what, Randy?" she asked.

"Like this, Amy? I figured you would jump for joy that Sam and I are getting a divorce." he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why would I be jumping for joy Randy?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You were the one who admitted that you loved me." he fired back.

"And you were the one who didn't." she retorted, arching her brow.

He was taken back by her answer, not preparing that she would actually fire back with such a cold comment. He figured she knew how he felt. He thought he had made it plain and clear, but apparently not.

"You think I'm not attracted to you?" he asked.

"How would I know? Everything has gotten confused by this damn storyline, Randy. I don't know what's ready and what isn't anymore!" she screamed.

"What?" he said, confused.

"I haven't heard you say anything towards you being interested in me, beside out in that ring. You haven't done anything to say you want me!" she yelled.

"You couldn't tell by the way I was kissing you all those times?" he asked.

"No, honestly I couldn't. I assumed, but I was told you were a professional. You do your job and I knew you did it well. Yeah, we flirted but that doesn't mean anything either." she said, starting to pace. "I am not having this conversation with you!"

"Yes, you are." he said, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him. "Like you said, it's long overdue." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, it was at the time." she said, dropping her head.

"I told you I felt like I was in a different world and I didn't wanna stop when we kissed." he said softly as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, but then it meant nothing when Sam walked back in. I'm not ready to take that risk that I'm just rebound." she said, easing her voice slightly, yet still taking on a serious tone.

"Neither am I. You've never been rebound. I still can't control myself around you and I don't want to anymore." he said, his eyes softening.

"Why did you get the storyline changed?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to at least feel like I had you. If we were still together on-screen, it would feel like we...." he said, trailing off.

"We what, Randy?" she pressed.

"That we were still together. That I hadn't lost you completely." he answered, taking a deep breath in. "I figured if I sidetracked Vince from us splitting up and I pitched our characters getting married, I'd have more time to prove to you that...that...."

"What, Randy?" she asked, searching his eyes for the answers.

"That I love you, Amy." he said, pulling away from her.

"Then why are you pulling away from me?" she asked, walking behind him.

"Because, I..I'm scared of your reaction. I just don't wanna lose you again. I don't wanna....."

She stepped in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. She had never seen the vulnerable side of Randy and it was rather shocking, but appealing to her at the same side. She had no idea where he was coming from, but she was intrigued in finding out.

"I'm right here, Randy. All you have to do is tell me. Prove to me what you're saying is true." she said, smiling weakly.

"I remember that night you said that you weren't sure if it was just the storyline or if we were getting a head of ourselves. Do you remember that?" he recalled.

"Yeah, I do." she said, shaking her head slowly.

"What do you think now?" he asked, as she dropped her hands, pondering her own thoughts and wondering just what she truly thought.

"I....I don't know." she whispered.

"I don't know either, but...." he said, looking down at her and brushing the hair from her face. "....there's only one way to find out."

"I guess...." she said, feeling the lump form in her throat as he inched closer towards her. "....you're right."

She knew they were about to kiss and there was no storyline they had to play out to. This was between two people, sorting our their emotions and their hearts for the answers they had longed for for so long. They both needed to confusion to be lost and needed to grasp reality for the first time for a better understanding of the relationship they had.

"I'm going to kiss you now. Not for the storyline or for ratings. This is the real Randy." he replied, his hot breath hitting her neck, sending chills through her body.

"Alright..." she whispered.

He leaned forward, his lips barely touching hers before he gently pulled her closer and claimed his mouth to hers. He grabbed her waist, digging his fingers into her sides and kissing her with every last bit of energy he could muster.

She moaned against his lips, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her nails raked down his bare chest. He shivered, deepening the kiss, causing her knees to go weak and her head to start spinning. She had never felt anything like the way she was now and Randy was giving her more pleasure then her body had ever experienced.

She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip slightly before pulling apart. She opened her eyes and stared at him, neither one able to speak. She saw a smile forming on his face, wondering what his thoughts were at the minute.

**He brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek softly, as she leaned in towards his touch and gazed deeply into his eyes. His breath became labored, much like hers, as he leaned in and captured her lips once more. The world stopped, time stood still, seas parted and mountains moved as they clung to each other, their lips meeting together as one and the fireworks exploded within them both. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, tickling it slightly, teasing her even more. He finally claimed her mouth once more, as his tongue traced hers and she ran her hands up his back wanting to be closer to him more than she ever had wanted to before.**

**"****Randy..." she said, breathlessly, pressing her forehead against his.**

**"****Amy, I...." he began, trying to catch his breath.**

**"****Are you sure about this?" she asked, pulling back slightly and looking at him.**

**He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her intently. Her question was full of meaning and he knew this was it. The one true thing he had been waiting for for his entire life. He was equally as shocked that it was happening now, and he felt himself trying to take it all in with stride.**

**"****I've waited my whole life for this." he answered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before bringing her close once more, not wanting to let go. "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**She could feel his question ring through her, as she pulled apart, a smile resting upon her lips. She didn't have to give a second thought to her answer. She was more certain about being with Randy than she had been on becoming a wrestler. She needed no time to think, nor did she any words to give him her answer.**

**She leaned in and kissed his lips softly before pulling away and looking at him again.**

**"****So, what does this mean?" she asked, realizing a thousand more questions were needing to be answered before anything else happened.**

**"****I wanna be with you. I want... No, I need you. I don't want to go another day knowing your not mine. You've opened my eyes to so many things, but most of all, you've made me realize what I was living without for so many years and I don't wanna go another day without that." he replied. "I don't wanna go another day.. .without you." he said, smiling softly as the tears formed in her eyes. He brushed them away with his thumb and kissed her cheek softly. **

**"****Alright." she said, shaking her head before laying her head on his chest.**

**"****I just have one more thing to ask of you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"****Anything." she whispered.**

**"****Stay with me?" he asked, looking down at her and smiling.**

**"****Yeah." she whispered, as she looked up at him. "I wanna wake up beside you tomorrow morning and kiss those pouty lips."**

**"****As much as I like that..." he said, before picking her up into his arms. "...I wanna make you mine tonight."**


	23. Chapter 23

She kissed his lips with force and passion, as he groaned slightly against hers. He wasn't prepared for her to take charge the way she had, but he felt her ripping at his belt and taking it off. He smiled eagerly against her lips before pulling apart, noticing a sense of hunger and desire that lied beneath her eyes. It was a look he had never saw in her before, but one he couldn't help get enough of.

He eased himself out of his pants as she slammed his body against the wall before giving him a flirtatious smirk and removing her shirt slowly. He watched her every move, wanting to see more, yet taking in every last second. She made her way in front of him as he admired her purple, lacy bra, her breasts inches from his grasps. He moaned softly, as she pressed against him and attacked his neck with her lips.

He felt his body growing weak before he grabbed her arms, spun her around and slammed her against the wall. He arched his brow and kissed her lips roughly before trailing kissed from her chin to her neck where he let his hot breath linger, sending her over the edge. He finally let his lips touch her neck, as his tongue tickled and teased her slightly, causing her give off a lustful moan.

"Randy..." she whispered, causing him to smile before he kissed his way to her stomach.

He let his lips run over her skin before his fingers pulled at the string on her shorts. He slid them from her waist and smiled, seeing the purple g-string exposed before him. He flicked the string at her hip against her skin, causing her to gasp. His eyes met hers again, a smile etched on his face.

"That was mean." she remarked, a seductive grin displayed across her face.

"I know, and it gets so much worse, baby." he played, as he grabbed the warm spot between her legs and rubbed, teasing her more.

"Randy...." she whined, closing her eyes with pleasure.

"You like?" he questioned, arching his brow as he watched her bite her lips.

"Mmm hmmm..." she moaned, arching her back into his touch.

He grabbed the top of her panties, as she opened her eyes, begging him to continue. She smiled evilly, as she felt his hand slip inside and rub against her skin briefly. She ran her nails down his bare chest as she threw her head back and moaned once more. He ravished her neck in kisses, as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he lay her down gently and hovered over her.

"You ready for this?" he said, smiling.

"I've been ready from the first time I laid eyes on you." she replied, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips to hers.

He kissed her longingly, wanting it to never end, but he had other things on his mind, as he pulled apart. He saw her frown again and had to smile, knowing she had no idea what he had planned for her that night. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her, how she made him feel inside when she entered a room, or said his name, or smiled. He wanted to make sure after tonight, she would never leave his side again or question how he felt. He wanted her to know, without a shadow of a doubt how much he loved her.

"Never..." he began as he kissed her neck. "....leave..." he said, sucking gently on her ear. "....me." he finished, as he looked deeply with intent into her eyes.

She looked up at him, touched by his demand, yet thrilled he was finally speaking those words to her. She now knew it wasn't for ratings, the fans, no storyline or even the job. It was for her and only her. Sam was out of the question, long since forgotten and she was the only one in Randy's mind, in his heart, in his life for all time.

"Never." she declared in a serious tone, shaking her head for emphasis.

"I don't wanna ever lose you again, baby." he declared, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Randy..." she said, sighing contently, her hearting practically jumping from her chest. "...that'll never happen again, sweetheart. I promise."

"That's what I've been dying to hear." he said, smiling.

"Orton, you're mine!" she said, holding him close and laughing.

"I love it when you call me that." he said, laughing with her, before claiming her lips again as he fumbled with clasps at the front of her bra.

In one swift motion, it was on the floor as he admired her bare chest and smiled. He ravished her amply breasts, as she threw her head back once more and moaned loudly, screaming his name in the process. He loved hearing her scream his name with his erotic passion and it was a sound that almost threw him over the edge of ecstasy.

She trailed kissed down his cheek to his neck, where she gently began torturing him by sucking gently. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before he ripped her g-strings from her body. She gasped, as he returned the attack on her neck before taking his boxers off and threw them to the floor with her clothing.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, signaling to him she was ready. The hunger in her eyes told him everything, as he slowly slid into her. She gasped and arched her back, as her eyes closed. She moaned with pleasure as she bit her bottom lip.

Randy began thrusting a little harder, not giving her time to adjust to his size. She felt the slightest amount of pain, as she dug her nails deeply into his back. His neck feel backwards as he groaned. She looked up at him and smile evilly, as she arched her back once more, making him enter her even deeper.

"You bitch." he said softly, smiling at her.

"Oh, shut up. You like it." she whined. "And what did you just call me?" she asked, shocked once she realized what was said.

"Shut up. You like it." he said, mocking her.

"Randy...." she questioned breathlessly.

"Yeah, baby?" he whispered.

"As much as I love your dirty side...." she said, moaning once more. "I need you."

He stopped momentarily, as his lips met hers and he continued kissing her softly, giving her what she needed. She felt the hot tears burning her eyes, as she wiped at them, not wanting them to fall. Randy pulled back and smiled, not knowing what to think of the emotion given off by her.

"Baby...." he question, wiping the tears for her, as she turned her head. "...are you alright?"

"Yeah." she said, staring at the wall.

He fell against her body then and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She stared into his dark, lustful eyes and wiped her eyes even more.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, searching her eyes for the answer.

"I...I..." she stammered on her words before closing her eyes.

"Look at me." he pleaded.

She opened her eyes, as he stopped moving and kissed her deeply. He hadn't realized his own emotion had gotten crossed somewhere along the line, but he realized she needed him tonight. He knew the rest would come in time, she just needed everything his heart could give her.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips, causing the tears to fall even more as she smiled at him.

"Randy...." she said, breathlessly.

"I love you, Amy. I think I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you. I want you, I need you." he said, speaking from his heart, allowing everything he was holding back to come out.

He captured her lips tenderly once more, as she wrapped her arms around him and rocked her hips slowly. He feel into rhythm with her, as the world stopped spinning around them and their hearts beat rapidly together as one.

"Randy...." she moaned loudly.

"I love you." he whispered again, sending her over the edge.

"I....I...." she began, before his movements came fast and sudden, causing her to lose her breath and get lost in the moment.

"Amy...." he moaned loudly, as his orgasm hit at the feeling of her tighten with her own orgasm.

"I love you, too." she whispered, breathlessly as he feel against her chest.

He smiled at her, before standing and grabbing his boxers. He slipped them on and made his way over to the window. She watched his every movement, wondering why he had gotten up in a hurry. She placed her t-shirt on before making her way over to him and reaching out to touch him.

She pulled back before she did, wondering if it was the right time to. Before she could reach for him again, he turned and their eyes locked. She saw the tears lining the bottom of his lids and she smiled.

"Are you...alright?" she asked, taken back by his reaction.

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, wiping them slowly. "...I'm fine."

"Randy, what's wrong?" she asked, finally reaching out for him and pulling him close to her.

"I didn't expect to feel that way when you said you love me, I guess." he said, laughing uneasily.

"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. I think it's sweet and touching." she said, sniffling.

"Just do me a favor?" he said, pulling her close.

"What's that?" she whispered against his ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Say it again." he pleaded.

"Randall Orton..." she began, as she placed a small kiss on his neck. "...I...." she whispered, kissing his jaw. "...love..." she said, even softer, kissing his cheek gently. "....you." she ended, kissing his lips tenderly.

He held her tightly, breathing in the moment and her words. He had never expected to feel the way he did when she said it, but he knew he couldn't live another day with her and he never would have to again.

"Can we go back to bed?" she asked, pouting.

"Let's go." he said, smiling as he led the way to the bed.

As they crawled under the covers, she laid on his chest, hearing his heart beat and the sound of his breathing. She smiled and sighed contently for the first time in weeks. He rubbed the top of her head, not believing he was actually living in the moment he had longed for for so long.

He didn't care what lied ahead in the future. He knew she would be there regardless and as long as she was by his side, through good or bad, he could make it through anything. That was all that mattered to him and he no longer had to hide his feelings from anyone. He finally could breath a sigh of relief.

"So, did you figure it out?" he whispered, out of no where.

"Figure what out?" she questioned, propping herself up to look at him.

"Remember when you won the Women's Championship and we kissed for the first time at the Rumble?" he asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Yeah." she said, wanting him to continue.

"Well, afterwards I asked you if you were excited about winning the championship, which clearly you thought I meant the kiss...."

"I did not!" she exclaimed. "I knew what you meant!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, then I said I think we'll have fun with the script and you told me that fun wasn't the word you would use. You remember that?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah, I believe so." she said, shaking her head, wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, I asked you what the right word would be and you told me when you figured it out, you'd let me know. So..." he said, smiling. "...what's the right word?"

She looked at him, surprised he had remembered their entire conversation. She didn't say anything, but laid her head back down and pondered his question. She hadn't really given the question thought after it was asked. But now, it left her puzzled, as she tried to think of the right word for his question, as well as what described their relationship. So many words came to mind, but not one pin-pointed it exactly.

"Think of it yet?" he asked, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I'm thinking. There's so many that comes to mind like, surprising, intriguing, unexpecting..." she said trailing off.

"It was...." he began before she finished his sentence.

"...interesting to say the least." she agreed, smiling up at him.

"I hate it when you do that." he smirked.

"Oh, you love it and you know it." she shot back.

"I guess, if you say so." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Teasing." she whispered.

"Teasing?" he repeated. "That's the word?"

"Yeah, I mean I teased you, you teased me. We both thought it was something we couldn't have, more so because of your relationship status....."

"Not by choice." he corrected.

"Okay, legal relationship status." she repeated, smiling. "But, think about it, you and I still tease each other and it drives us crazy, right?" He shook his head and smiled, thinking it over.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he agreed. "I like it when you tease me." he smirked.

"I know you do, Orton." she said, looking up at him.

"Oh, baby! Call me that again." he growled seductively.

"Orton." she repeated, letting the word linger on her tongue.

"Alright, that's it." he said, pouncing on top of her. "I want some more." he said, throwing the shirt over her head and onto the floor.

"Randy...." she squealed. "I'm tired!"

"I don't think I proved myself the first time. I wanna make sure I make my point loud and clear." he said, before attacking her neck, causing her to moan all over again in the darkened room.


End file.
